


Ours and Hours Alone

by slowdissolve



Series: KyaLin Sketches and Adventures [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Psychological Drama, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 26,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowdissolve/pseuds/slowdissolve
Summary: The balance of Lin and Kya's public and private lives





	1. Not Safe at Home

"Mornin', Chief! Here's your mail!" A packet of letters landed on her desk at the Republic City Police Department.  
  
Among the legal filings and complaints, Lin Beifong noticed one particularly thick envelope, and opened it first.  
  
Though spring was in full bloom and the weather warm, she was chilled to see photographs of the inside of her own apartment. The photos seemed to have been taken recently, around mid-morning, when Lin was likely at work. No one appeared in them, just the empty apartment. There was no mistaking it was her own home; the furniture and her carefully chosen art collection were clear in the pictures. Her kitchen, living room, bedroom, bath...  
  
It was addressed to her personally. The handwriting was nondescript and blocky.  
  
Her stomach churned. Who could get this close to her unnoticed? A wave of horrible anger filled her at this violation. People she didn’t know had gone into her home, touched her things, seen her private spaces.  
  
There was no note with the photos; the lack of one frightened her. It was natural that as Chief of Police she had enemies… anyone she'd put away over the years, every criminal or petty politician or business owner she'd crossed. She could name a dozen people who would want her dead. This wordless demonstration of the ease with which her life could be invaded was horrifying, and not knowing who threatened her made it all the more so.  
  
With sudden dread, she realized that Kya might have been the target.  
  
Kya and Lin had both grown up together in Republic City, and when young were acquainted through their parents, Avatar Aang and Katara, and Toph Beifong. As they became adults they’d gone their separate ways.  
  
In recent years, Kya returned to Republic City. She and Lin had been there in support of the young Avatar Korra, when Korra had fought the Equalists, Unalaq as the Dark Avatar, and the Red Lotus. There was so much tumult during those years that they hadn’t really had time to catch up with each other. Finally, as those events began to recede into the past, these old friends found each other again by chance, and soon realized that a deeper relationship between them was possible.  
  
They were different people. Lin was committed to her position as Chief of Police, considering her duty to the citizens a matter of honor. Kya had always been a wandering, free-spirited woman who sought new experiences. And yet they had found a home in each other’s hearts.  
  
Since then, Kya had stayed with her many times, each time she visited Republic City.  
  
However, at the moment, Kya was back at the South Pole with her mother, which was where they’d lived since Aang had passed away. It was hard, this long-distance relationship, but now Lin was grateful that Kya was someplace far and safe from the tough streets of Republic City.  
  
Or was she safe? Lin wrote her a letter almost every evening, and received one from Kya many times a week, but phone calls were more complicated, and much more rare. With every passing month more telephone wires were connecting all parts of the world, but to call the South Pole from Republic City was still an exercise in patience, as radio transmissions were patched from station to station. The connection was always tenuous, scratchy and very hard to hear.  
  
Would it be worth the trouble to call, to check on her? Kya was with her mother Katara, who even in her old age was still the world's greatest waterbender, still a match for the Avatar born in the same Southern Water Tribe. Kya had recovered a great deal from a concussion suffered at the hands of a bigoted earthbender who’d kidnapped her. She also was still to be reckoned with as a fighter.  
  
Would anyone know to target her, as a means to get at Lin? The two of them had made an effort to be discreet about being lovers, and took pains to protect the women like themselves that they knew, at the club called Kyoshi Island. Yet they couldn’t hide their friendship from the press. They’d been to a few events in public together, and could occasionally be found at restaurants or the park or waterfront, talking.    
  
The gossip columns were not something she’d taken seriously before… should she now?  
  
She shook her head. This was making a mountain out of a badgermole hill. The photos were of her apartment, and Kya wasn't there these days. This was a threat to her alone. Still a frightening prospect, but not something Lin couldn't handle. Kya might know about her softer side, but nobody else did, and to the rest of the world Lin Beifong was as hard as the metal she bent.  
  
Still… better safe than sorry. She’d have to find out what people were saying about her. Kya must not be put at risk for her sake, ever.  
  
She put an order through to have two uniformed officers watch her apartment building. Anyone in and out would have to sign in, front door and service entrance. She’d write the report outlining the photography incident tonight. And she’d have to stay somewhere else in the meantime…Maybe Asami would allow her to visit the Sato Estate? Or would it be better to stay at a hotel?  
  
But her first question was not yet answered. Should she call? She wanted to. It had been a couple of months since she’d heard Kya’s voice, since they were last together in person, and she ached inside from missing her. Letters helped, but they weren’t the same. She saved each one, and when a new one arrived Lin often reread it in bed until she fell asleep with the paper held close to her heart.  
  
She knew well her own promise not to tie Kya down. She could not cage a free spirit; and yet setting her free this way left her exposed to so much danger, and Lin longing for her return every moment she was gone.  
  
To be fair, Kya had visited her as often as she was able. Travel from the South Pole took time and planning. Katara wasn’t feeble or helpless, but she did appreciate her daughter’s presence in her home. And of course the connection between this mother and daughter was a strong, loving bond. Kya didn’t enjoy being apart from her mother for too long either.  
  
Lin looked at the clock on the wall. It was still early in the day; she could clear her meeting schedule after lunch and place a call then. Until then, make arrangements for a safe place to stay for a week or two, get the paperwork started, and dig into the daily rags to see what passed for news in the gossip columns.


	2. Answering the Call

“Nini, relax. Just move your toes up and down. The ankle will feel better if you practice moving your foot like this at home.” Kya did her best to contain her frustration at the elderly woman, yet another patient who didn’t listen. They never got better when they didn’t do the exercises at home.

Before Nini could complain—they always complained—a nurse peeked into the therapy room.

“Kya. There’s a telephone call for you.”

“Can I get back to them in a few minutes? My session with Nini is nearly done.”

“The call’s from Republic City,” the nurse said.

Secretly relieved at the early escape from the session, she told the nurse to finish up and schedule a new appointment, but was sure to add over her shoulder, “Do the exercises at home!”

Republic City? Phone calls from there were unusual… Tenzin just wrote the occasional letter, and she and Lin had agreed that only the most important things were worth that effort. She wondered what was going on. Hopefully it was good news.

She arrived at the nurses’ station, and picked up the receiver. “This is Kya,” she said, loudly, hearing the crackle.

“Kya, oh thank the spirits!” She heard Lin exclaim. “You’re all right! Are you all right?

“Lin? What is it? What’s wrong?”

“There’s something going on here and I was afraid that you might be in trouble. I had to call to be sure you were okay.”

“What’s going on?”

“Someone’s been trying to get to me,” she said, “and they sent me photos of the inside of my apartment. Nobody’s been there but me since you left.”

“Oh no! Do you have any idea why?” Kya’s heart started to thud. Lin’s voice was matter-of-fact when she’d said it, but how could she be anything but terrified?

“No…” the line roared with static. “… have to stay somewhere…”

“I can’t hear you. What?”

“…no one’s been bothering you?”

“No, everything’s been fine. Do you need me to come there?”

There was a wave of noise coming from the earpiece of the phone, and Kya had to pull it away from her ear for a moment. When it subsided, she could hear Lin’s voice, now strained with emotion. “… don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you.”

“Oh, Lin,” she started, and then glanced around to see if anyone was listening. “Should I come there?” she asked again, forcing her voice to stay light and calm.

“I miss you so much,” the faint voice said. There was a long pause, so long that Kya began to wonder if the connection had finally broken. “But it’s not safe,” she heard, finally.

“Somewhere else,” Kya said, choosing her words carefully, because it was clear there were some curious listeners in the lobby around the nurses’ station. “I’ll send more information later.”

“Someone’s listening? All right. I’ll let you know where I am when I’m somewhere safer,” Lin said.

“Yes, of course,” Kya replied, brightly. “We’ll talk soon.”

“I…love you,” Lin said.

“Yes. Me too.” This was unexpected. She was surprised that Lin had finally used the words, and frustrated that she could not reply in kind because of the others there, who were almost not even pretending not to eavesdrop.

The crackling stopped as the line closed. Kya put the earpiece back onto the telephone, and walked slowly back to the therapy room. Her brows were knitted and her mouth tight as she struggled with her feelings.

Lin needed her. She was being threatened by who knew who or why, and she was afraid in a way she rarely showed, even to Kya. Whatever it was troubled her enough to leave her own place and seek refuge elsewhere… but she’d been concerned first for Kya’s safety. Lin did love her. And now that it was out there, the words spoken, she knew she loved Lin too. It burned that she could not say so.

But she had to be discreet, and not reveal their relationship, not without making sure Lin was ready. As for herself, she didn’t care what people thought, but Lin was a well-known figure in Republic City. There were factors that had to be considered. She remembered what her mother Katara had told her months ago… that when the first flush of feelings was done, you made the decision to do the work of love, to put the needs of the one you loved before your own. And it could hurt, Katara had said.

This did. This hurt, to hide her feelings. Kya was nothing if not expressive. Keeping it under wraps was difficult.

But it also hurt to know that Lin was being threatened. She needed to be there to comfort her and protect her. The danger? Did that matter? If Lin was in danger then she would be there to fight at her side.

“Your 3:45 is here,” the nurse said.

“All right,” Kya sighed. She should be packing for the next ship up to Republic City, but she had to wait. She had to trust that Lin would be safe until she received word where they could meet. Until then, the best thing would be to stay focused on work, to make use of the time until she knew where to go.

“Senna! How’s your back feeling this week? Nice to see you! Shall we get started? Tell me about Korra…”


	3. Kya's Love Letter

My darling Lin,

I don’t know whether I should send this letter I’m writing tonight, because I haven’t yet heard from you where you’ll be. Your call today scared me. You shouldn’t be alone. I talked with Mom about it at dinner tonight, and she agrees that now my place is with you.

I’m sorry I couldn’t speak more freely. You were right. There were many people trying to listen in on our conversation. The truth is that I love you too, and I wanted to say it back to you so badly. You know how I am. I want to shout it from the top of the world, but I know you’re not ready. But I have been wondering all evening, how many letters that I’ve sent you has someone else already seen? If they can get into your apartment, then they could just as easily read your mail. The idea makes me ill. What I say to you is meant only for you, and for someone else to spy on it is just wrong. But I know you also have your career to think about, and the consequences of what people might do if they knew about you and me. I want to tell you not to worry, but I’m not sure if that’s right. But whatever happens, you know that I will be by your side through it all. 

What amazes me, my love — I can call you that now, and it feels so right — is that your first thought was for my safety. Who would do this to you? Who could get into your place like that? Was it someone who works in your building? And why? I know you will have put people in place to watch over it, but I agree that you can’t stay there. Go stay with Tenzin until I get there. It will be hard for someone to get out to the island unnoticed. But I have to come and be there for you, and I promise it will be soon.

And when I do get there, we should just disappear for a while. They owe you this much. If even the Avatar can go on a vacation for a couple of weeks, then you can too. Let’s run away to someplace where no one knows us. Let’s be alone together.

This is what keeps me going, my love, my darling Lin, my heart. At the beginning and at the end of every day I dream of being alone with you, and only you. I remember your kisses, and the look in your eyes when you are with me. I think of you and me, so sweetly together, the way I feel safe and happy just being in the same place, the joy in your voice as we talk, the eagerness of your kiss, the pure sound of your breath as you fall asleep. I want to touch you, feel your skin, taste your lips, drink you in. We come together and give each other pleasure, great pleasure. But when we do, there is more than just the meeting of our bodies, as good as that is. Call it what you want, your spirit, your qi, your aura. It blends with mine and we become a new thing that is more than each of us alone. You give everything you are to me and I want to give all of myself to you.

Let’s go be alone together for a while. I know it can’t be forever, but for a while we can indulge ourselves with each other. Doesn’t that sound wonderful? Maybe Ember Island. Have you ever been there? Soft sand on the beaches, quiet houses, the ocean outside the door, sunny days and starry nights. We can let others worry about the world’s problems for a couple of weeks, and then when we return, we will face whatever there is and conquer it, together. We’re more together than each of us is on our own.

I love you, Lin. I understand better how love works now, and I want more than anything to have that with you. Honestly, you surprised me. I didn’t expect you to say it first. But you have, and now that I know you feel as I do, let’s make the most of it.

Always and with love,  
yours alone,  
Kya


	4. Small Circle of Trust

Unsure why he'd been summoned, Mako entered Chief Beifong's office with a slight sense of trepidation. He was pretty sure he hadn't done anything stupid, but Beifong was sharp. It was just best to roll with whatever chewing out he was bound to get.  
  
Besides, this past year she'd eased up _ever so_ slightly. Most people hadn't noticed, but that was because most people didn't really get to know Lin Beifong. Mako couldn't honestly say they were best friends, but he was pretty sure that he was on the receiving end of her approval and respect, and he'd rather not mess that up.  
  
She gestured for him to take a chair, and closed the door. The blood began to drain from his face.  
  
"Mako," she started, and then paused as she moved toward her own chair.  
  
"Yeah, Chief?"  
  
"I have an assignment for you. Special."  
  
He groaned internally. "Prince Wu is coming back to Republic City?"  
  
She chuckled slightly, "No, you've served your sentence with Wu. This _is_ another bodyguarding assignment, however."  
  
Now he was curious.  
  
"First, this is a classified operation, so I expect your silence on this."  
  
"Sure thing, Chief."  
  
"I need you to escort someone from the South Pole capitol back to Republic City, but it needs to be done with secrecy.  This person is in some danger, and we need to get her to safety."  
  
A she. His curiosity was definitely piqued. Maybe this would be a more pleasant assignment this time? But something was peculiar here.  
  
"Isn't that the jurisdiction of the South Pole Tribal police?"  
  
"It is. But I believe the threat is here in Republic City."  
  
He thought about this a moment. "Why would you bring her here, then?"  
  
"Well, for one, it's probably what's least expected. But secondly, we'll be removing the person to an undisclosed safe house after she's been delivered here." She paused.  
  
Mako shifted uneasily in the chair.  
  
"I can trust you," she said. "There's no one else I can trust, given the threat. After she's here, I'll be escorting her personally to the safe house."  
  
"Are there any other details you can tell me?" he asked carefully.  
  
Chief Beifong's brow softened slightly. "This person is endangered because the threat is directed at me. I received a disturbing delivery this morning, and my own apartment has had to be secured. I can't stay there. So I also need a personal favor."  
  
This was serious, he realized.  
  
"Before you go, I need you to help me get out of the station here and out to Air Temple Island without being discovered. If you put on a metal bender uniform and I wear a prisoner's jump suit, you drive me to the docks, and we'll take a ferry out, saying I'm a new airbender from the southeastern Earth Kingdom."  
  
"Won't you be recognized?"  
  
"Eyewitness testimony is almost worthless. You know that. With a prisoner, they see the suit, not the person."  
  
"Okay. I can do that. But so who am I going to bodyguard?"  
  
Chief Beifong looked Mako square in the eyes. "Kya."  
  
"Tenzin's sister? But how is she…" The slight descent of Beifong's eyebrows made him suddenly understand that he needed to stop asking questions. Right now. "Okay. Will do."  
  
With an expression coming very near to gratitude, she rose from her chair and opened the office door. "I'll meet you at the garage in half an hour."


	5. You Can't Keep a Secret, Can You?

"Hello?"

"Hey…Korra! Hey!"

"Hey Mako! What's up?"

"Hey… uh… well, uh… actually, I have to cancel on the match tonight."

"What? NOOO! We've had these tickets for weeks!"

"I know, I know. It's killing me. But I have a work thing."

"You can't get anyone to cover for you?"

"No, I can't."

"What is it, some super undercover secret mission?"

"Uh…"

"You're kidding me."

"I'm sorry, Korra. Beifong's picked me in particular. I gotta do this. What about Bolin? He'd be psyched to go to the Probending Finals."

"He's wrapped around Opal's little finger. They're going to some poetry reading or something. Dangit Mako! Who's going to go with me?"

"Asami?"

"No. She's on a ship headed to the South Pole. They're experimenting with underwater cables for telephone lines."

"Huh."

"Why is everyone ditching me? I don't wanna go with Meelo! And I can't go alone!"

"Why not? You're the Avatar… you can do anything you want, right?"

"Except show up at a Probending match alone. Are you serious? I'd rather fight Equalists again. The press is annoying enough when Asami and I are together. They'd corner me like hyena foxes. At least when Asami's there she can charm them into being polite."

"Yeah… uh…"

"What?"

"About that. You and… uh… Asami."

"What? I thought we were all good on this. What's wrong?"

"No, no, no! It's not you two. We ARE good on this. But. Well. I was wondering."

"About?"

"Are there… is this… do you know… do you know any other… women… like… you?"

"Yes, Mako. There are a lot of us. A lot of men that are like us too."

"Like, a lot lot?"

"No, not that many. More than you think, but they kind of stay quiet. It's not easy. People get weird. Like you're being now."

"Look, I just… I can't really say."

"Why, Mako? What's going on?"

"I can't say."

"Dangit, Mako. You can't make me curious like this and expect me to let it go just like that."

"Oh no, Korra. Please no. It's the work assignment. I promised to keep quiet about it."

"Wait a minute."

"Wait what?"

"Lin asked you…personally…to do something top secret?"

"Yeah. She's the chief."

"And you just happen to wonder about people like us?"

"Uh…"

"What did she say?"

"Nothing!"

"Is Kya in trouble?"

"Korra! What…?"

"Are you going to the South Pole? I'm coming with you."

"No! Korra! This is top secret police business!"

"Well, now it's top secret Avatar business."

"I can't tell you anything."

"But you can't stop me riding along."

"No."

"Nope. Never can."

"If Beifong finds out I'm dead."

"Beifong won't find out. I won't ask anything. But now I'm just happening to go visit Mom and Dad as a surprise."

"All right. Beifong can't know."

"Great. And Kai can take Jinora to the Probending match! Perfect!"

"There's a ship leaving in two hours. I'll be at the docks."


	6. The Slip

It was more difficult than he’d anticipated, finding a metal bender officer’s uniform that fit him. Mako was already kicking himself for being so obvious with Korra, and the consternation made him clumsy. It took somewhat longer than the half hour head start he’d been given to get to the garage.

Lin was pacing. She didn’t look so much angry as worried, he thought, as he hustled over to the transport van she had chosen.

“You’re not changed yet?”

“I had a hard time finding one that fit.”

“Whatever. Get in the back and start changing.”

She hadn’t done so either, he noted, but supposed that was wise, given that he’d been late. She could easily change while he was driving from the station. He felt the responsibility of his task start to settle upon him. The Chief was upset and frightened, though it wasn’t obvious. Again, he realized that he knew her better than most of the detectives, and the trust she’d placed in him was an honor he was just beginning to understand.

Chief Beifong had alluded to Kya being in danger, and anyone who read the papers knew that the two of them were great friends, thanks to the gossip columns. Now that he knew about the relationship between Korra and Asami, and how Korra knew instantly what had been on the Chief’s mind, he connected the dots. The frown she wore was much more clearly that of worry than he might have thought otherwise.

It came to him that the threat was not only physical harm. Exposure might well be what concerned her. Her authority as Chief might be questioned if anyone knew that she was in that kind of relationship. There were still some pretty old-fashioned people living in Republic City. The good, moral, upright citizens were easily shocked, or at least they put on a good show of it. Of course, working for the police, he knew about some of the crazy stuff people did behind closed doors, enough that he wished he could erase those memories, to be honest. But as a public figure, as the face of justice in the city, anything even slightly off might make Chief Beifong a target for ridicule, diminishing her control over the department.

Those gossip columns about their friendship were not working in her favor.

Mako did know when to keep his mouth shut, most of the time. The jokes in the locker room were almost all harmless, but there was always one or two of those guys who were totally without class. There were a few who resented a woman in charge. Now he had to think twice about those guys… and Beifong said he was the only one she could trust. Even her own staff were a potential threat. There were some who’d love to have her job and her status. She might be one hell of an earthbender, one amazing metalbending badass law-and-order tough guy… but she wasn’t a guy. And if she was discovered actually to have been in a relationship with another woman? She might be the laughingstock of the police force. Those few already laughed about her, the woman who acted like she was a guy like the rest of them, but she never really would be. And what would they say if they knew?

Mako climbed out of the back fully armored, and latched the door of the van behind Lin. He drove out of the garage, careful not to look anyone in the face as he passed, and out into the streets.

* * *

 

Reading a few months’ worth of gossip columns in the newspaper this morning had filled Lin with a sort of disgust she didn’t know existed. It was the flowery prose of sweet old grandmothers, viciously spilling the most poisonous stories, some bordering on libel. The mixture of innocent-eyed euphemism and dirty innuendo was sickening.

Some of it was just tattling on the comings-and-goings of the wealthy elite, what red-carpet parties and dressed-up affairs they attended, so that everyday people could dream of what it would be like to have their affluence. The fashions they wore might be of interest to some people, she supposed. The details of the likes and dislikes of mover stars and famous singers were discussed in-depth in exclusive interviews. Lin knew that Mako’s grandmother hero-worshipped the Earth Kingdom royal family, and Prince Wu was often featured in these columns on the arm of some gorgeous mover starlet. Who knew why people liked this stuff?

But when it came to the private lives and loves of those featured the columns? There were rampant suggestive musings about who was seeing whom, and who had stayed the weekend where, and were some planning weddings? Was someone jilted? Were new families in the offing? What did the new necklace mean? What was this coy smile between this couple about?

All this was somewhere between imaginative nonsense and ugly jealousy.

Then, finally, seeing her own name in print was when the nausea set in. Her lunches with Kya had been noticed and documented. When they went to the park together, there were curious conjectures of what they discussed. The concert at the music hall, the reception at the President’s mansion… somehow it was newsworthy that the Chief of Police was giggling like a schoolgirl with a middle-aged beauty. Well… she’d agree with the beauty part, but giggling? Lin didn’t giggle. Ever. Was it so important to the public that she had a close friend?

One columnist took each story just a hair’s breadth further than the rest, reporting in cautious tones that this pair of “gal pals” were, perhaps, “exceedingly friendly” with each other. Words like “cozy,” “adoring,” and “flirtatious” were used, with photos cropped just so. This writer was doing a fine job of saying something without quite saying it.

Who was this writer, anyway? The byline said only “Lee.” There were a million Lees! It could be anyone!

The paper was… of course it was… Varrick’s _Weekly News_.

* * *

 

The decision to leave town was not an easy one. The encroachment on her privacy by the papers was disgusting, but since it hadn’t caused her any real harm, she knew it was best simply to rise above it. Lin didn’t like the idea of running away. She would much rather have preferred to stay and fight whoever it was that was attempting to terrorize her. They couldn’t stay in the shadows forever, or their threats would be meaningless.

But coupled with what the papers had been writing about her and Kya, she understood that the photos of the inside of her home could be disastrous to her career if they captured any intimate images of them together. Was this an attempt to blackmail her? What would they want?

It turned out to be good fortune that Kya had gone back to the South Pole months ago. The buzz in the papers had faded. So it was odd timing, really, that Lin should receive these photos now. Perhaps they really weren’t related. Maybe it was just what it appeared to be: someone demonstrating their reach into her life. That was bad, but again, not something she couldn’t handle. Some careful detective work would uncover whoever it was. Maybe the thing to do really ought to be to get away, out of their reach, and let Mako root them out. She could trust him.

To protect Kya, of course, she should get away as well. They should hide somewhere where no one knew them. A smile briefly crossed her face. Strange that Lin should see this as an opportunity to spend time with the one she loved.

The phone call had been a catharsis. Lin had needed to hear Kya’s voice, to know that she was unharmed, but also because she couldn’t wait any longer to say the words. They had danced around them for too long. The connection was as poor as she expected, and she could barely hear Kya’s response of “Yes. Me too.” She knew from the guarded way that Kya was speaking that she couldn’t say more, but somehow Lin knew that she was saying it for both of them. They loved each other. This was worth protecting.

* * *

 

As the approached the docks, Lin gave Mako instructions about his next steps. He was to take the next possible ship to the South Pole, retrieve Kya, and return with her to the Air Temple. Then he was to investigate the invasion of her home. If any further packages of photos appeared at the station, he was to lock them away unopened. Everything was to be done with the utmost caution, so as to alert neither the press nor the culprit. She told him that by the end of the day he returned, he could truthfully claim he had no idea of her whereabouts.

Once they arrived at the waterfront, Lin used metalbending to attach a pair of cuffs to her own wrists. She mussed her hair to shield her face, and allowed Mako to lead her down to the ferries. They stepped aboard the flat-bottomed boat of a short, wiry fellow who stumbled somewhat as he pushed the boat away from the dock with a long pole before starting a small motor to drive them out toward the island.

“What’s the business here, officer?” the small man asked, in a strangely nasal voice.

“None of yours,” Mako said gruffly.

“Jailbird out to the Air Temple? Pretty odd if you ask me.”

“I didn’t.”

“What they gonna do to him out there? Blow that mess a’ hair around?”

Lin smiled inwardly.

Mako rolled with it. “Parole agreement. He learns air bending and meditation, gets time off for good behavior.”

“Oooaah. Never heard of such a thing,” the nasally voice replied.

Mako did not answer.

“Be out there in a few more minutes, I reckon.”

They rode the waves, bumping into each as they rode out against the incoming tide. Mako knew the next ship out would be going with the tide, so he had only a short time to get something packed and meet up with Korra.

As they approached the island, the boat scraped up against rocks some distance from the shore.

“What’s the matter here?” Mako asked.

“Ah, oh, ah…” the ferryman mumbled. “Sorry. Distracted.” He put the small motor about and pushed away, trying to find the right route to the dock on the island.

“Haven’t you ever done this before?”

“Uh, ah…”

“For crying out loud.”

Eventually they bumped with a little force into the dock. The ferryman mumbled apologies, and Mako and Lin climbed out of the boat. Mako flipped him a pair of coins, saying “Wait for me. I need to get back right away.”

“Yes sir.”

Mako took Lin up the long flight of stairs, where Tenzin met them. He recognized Mako after a double-take, and with a look of shock opened the doors to let them in. They disappeared into the Temple.

 


	7. Options

"I lost her. She's disappeared. Nobody's seen her for hours."

"It doesn't matter. We've got something better now. Just wait."

"It's been so long already! I'm sick of waiting! What's your plan? Stop leaving me in the dark!"

"You think it's dark for you? You think I don't want this to be over? You can't pull a job like this without being careful. That art's gonna bring us a fortune. We can't screw this up."

"You keep telling me that."

"But now we have other options. Better ones."

"Better ones."

"We can make more money. We'll be able to go further than we thought. And we'll be able to get back at her."

"I hope so. I don't wanna do this anymore. I'm afraid I'm gonna get caught."

"Soon, dear. Soon."

"I gotta go."

"Be careful. Don't blow this for us."

"Love you."

"Yeah. Okay. Me too."


	8. Friends

Korra and Naga sat on the foredeck watching the sun set. She settled back into the soft, warm fur of the huge dog, her very best friend… well, except for Asami. They were about even. Naga curled her enormous snout and tail to encircle Korra. It was very comfortable.

It wasn’t late, but as summer was coming to Republic City, the nights were getting longer down here close to the South Pole. She’d missed home. It would be good to see Mom and Dad. A lot had been happening these past several months, and they’d enjoy a surprise visit.

She wondered what the trouble was that had prompted Lin to entrust Mako with guarding Kya and escorting her back to Republic City. Kya really couldn’t have anybody with anything against her, could she? She was kind and vivacious, and very popular. She was a healer. The sisters at the Kyoshi Island women’s club viewed Lin with envy, because if you believed their stories, it was a miracle that Lin had been able to get Kya to settle down. Except how was living so far apart settled down? Of course, Kya was taking care of Katara. She wondered if she would be able to take care of her own parents when they got older. That was a huge sacrifice for both of them. Did love work like that, that you could give up living with the one you loved? She shuddered at the idea that someday she might have to make such a decision with Asami.

The older she grew, the more she understood Lin. Wisdom is a slow-growing thing, she thought. People are always doing things you don’t expect, but the more of them you get to know, the more you learn to expect the unexpected. But from their rocky start when she’d moved to Republic City, she’d come to respect and admire her, and even consider Lin a friend. Thinking about Lin and Kya together made her happy; it made her relationship with Asami feel more… normal? It felt natural already, but it was so weird how people reacted to them. She’d learned so much in such a short time, about all the sisters, and men too, it turned out, who loved other men. It made sense.

Mako… well… they’d both dated him. Yeah, it was probably really, really weird for him. She smiled.

“Something funny?” Mako asked, as he came close.

“Just thinking about Kya and Lin,” she said. “You really get to understand people, as time goes by.”

“Yeah. I wish sometimes I didn’t understand quite so much.”

“No?”

“Police work’s crazy. People do awful things. I’ve seen some really bad stuff that people do to each other.”

“I’m sorry, Mako.”

“I guess it’s just the job. I know logically that not everyone is like that.”

“Not even most people are like that, I think. I think most people are good. It’s just that people forget. Or they get afraid.”

“Yeah.”

“Wow, this is pretty heavy. Hey, look at that sunset, will ya?”

“It’s amazing. You can always count on nature to be beautiful, even if people aren’t so much.”

“We’re not too far from the Pole now. It’s an early sunset.”

“I’m glad. Does it ever get warm here?”

She laughed. “Summer’s over. It’s about to be winter here again. And no, not really. Sometimes it’s hard living in Republic City because I’m so hot all the time. I’m so comfortable now.”

“You’re sitting on a polar bear dog sofa with built-in blanket.”

“Wanna sit with me?”

“Is that okay?”

“Yes, Mako. I don’t bite. Hard.”

“That’s what she said,” he said with a laugh.

“You been talking to Asami about me?” she teased.

“Maybe…” he said coyly. “Nah… just having some fun.”

“Come on, siddown. We may get to see the Southern Lights. I miss those.”

“You miss Asami too?”

“Yeah. I was just thinking about that. It’s hard when she’s off on these excursions doing work. I haven’t had a lot of Avatar stuff to do for a while, and you can only do so much training, but she really keeps me going. So it’s hard when we’re apart. I miss her a lot. And you know, it’s gotta be hard on Lin that Kya spends so much time down here with Katara.”

“So they really are… a… thing?”

“Oh… yeah. Oops. Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything. That’s not really for me to say.”

“Hey, I didn’t pry it out of you. Anyway, the gossip columns have said a lot more than that.”

“They’re brutal. That Lee guy? What a tool! He needs to keep his freakin’ nose out of their business. There oughta be a law.”

“I hope it’s not a problem when I bring her back. I don’t know who this Lee guy is, but they’ve got enough to worry about without some creepy journo after them all the time.”

“Maybe we should have a word with Varrick when we get back. It’s his newspaper.”

“Or with Zhu Li. Seems to me she has a lot of influence over him lately.”

“Ha! You got that right!”

The sun went below the horizon, now glaring with cherry red and pink and gold. The waves reflected them back a hundredfold, and it was blinding but beautiful.

“What about you?” Korra asked him.

Mako shrugged. “I have a lot of work to do. Doesn’t seem like there’s much time left over for that kind of thing.”

“You’re gonna end up like Lin… well, at least like Lin was.”

“I suppose so. Chief Mako does have a ring to it.”

“Balance, Mako. That’s my job. You gotta balance your life just like everything else. Some work, some fun. Some quiet time, some party time. Mix it up.”

“I guess. Dating is so… hard.”

“Yeah…” Korra thought a bit. “Still, Bolin’s always going to mover star parties. Maybe he can introduce you to one of those lovely ladies?”

“ _Nuktuk Saves Mako’s Social Life!_ A new mover from Varrick Global Industries!”

“Sounds awesome! I’d pay money to see that one!”

They laughed as the Southern Lights began to fill the sky.


	9. Lost in Thought at Sea

Mako made contact with Kya soon after they’d arrived. Kya knew the instant she opened the door why he was there. Before the ship left with the next tide, she still had time to pack a few things and make sure Katara had all she needed; they’d discussed much of this the night Lin had called, so they were already prepared. In spite of their protests that he take a bed in a guest room, he slept in the front room by the door, just in case. He was on duty.

Tonraq and Senna were surprised and overjoyed to have their only daughter visit them unannounced. It was probably a good thing that Mako hadn’t told Korra much of the nature of his mission, aside from escorting Kya back to Republic City with as much secrecy as possible. She told her parents at least that, trusting them to cover for Kya when her absence would be discovered. They were disappointed that she’d be leaving again in the morning, but after talking and laughing late into the night and sleeping in her old bed she felt a sort of reset. She was home. Korra promised herself that the next visit home would be soon, and much longer, and Asami must come too, so that she could feel she was a part of Korra’s family.

The time to depart came in darkness, during the long polar night. Korra clung to her parents, tears streaming, as they said goodbye again so soon, and as she rode Naga away, sad but happy.

They boarded the ship and it departed unceremoniously, no one waving at the pier. That was best, to keep things quiet.

The trip back would take a couple of days. There was little to do on the ship but watch the water and the sky. For a while they caught up, talking about events in Republic City; Korra told Kya about some of the goings-on at the Kyoshi Island club, old faces and new, and the new hot bands that were playing there. They talked a bit about the Probending finals. Mako shared a few stories of the more peculiar calls he’d been on as a detective. But conversation lagged.

* * *

Worry tugged at the corners of Kya’s mouth. She wasn’t afraid for herself, but she had little information about what was endangering Lin, and Mako couldn’t tell her much either. He was able to tell her about the photos, but she already knew that. He’d told her his instructions about what he was to do after he left her, but that gave her no clues either. She hadn’t sent the letter she’d written to Lin after the call, but she carried it with her. She’d written her heart on it, and wanted Lin to read it. Kya would have to trust that Lin had a plan about where to go and what to do. And she did trust her. In spite of the danger they might be in, she was so eager to see Lin. Maybe the best way to combat the worry was to think about the greeting they would share soon. She imagined the kiss and embrace when they would first set eyes on each other; she fantasized about the first night they’d spend together after reuniting.

* * *

Korra wished she knew where Asami’s ship was. She’d left several days ago for the underwater testing. Maybe they were ready to return? Probably not. But could she contact her anyway, by radio, just to say hello? She sympathized with Kya and Lin. She thought back to her three years apart from Asami; she knew that the trauma of her capture, torture and poisoning by Zaheer had left her unable to think about much else, but now she had a taste of what Asami had gone through, waiting for her. She would never be apart from her that long again. She would be making up for all that time, every time they were together.

* * *

Mako had much to process. Everyone around him had someone to love, but not him. He wasn’t sure why. Tenzin and Pema, Beifong and Kya, Korra and Asami, Bolin and Opal… even Kai and Jinora. Was there something wrong with him? Not the kind of “wrong with him” that the jerks in the locker room joked about. He knew better than that now. But was he unlovable? He had friends; he had work. Why did the need to find someone not press at him the same way it had for them? Was he not capable of feeling love? But his friends… he did love them. Just not that way. And Korra’s joking about Bolin setting him up with some girls from the movies? Sure, those girls were beautiful to look at, but he just didn’t feel much… drive. Not lately, anyway. Was it something about how it hadn’t worked out with Korra or Asami? Was it something about his job and how it made him think about people? Deep connections… new friends… were so hard to make. It was easy to avoid thinking about this kind of thing when he was working all the time. But now… what was it that he wanted? Did he want to be Chief someday? Did he want a family? Both? Neither?

Bumi. Tenzin’s brother. He considered… Bumi had never married. Bumi didn’t hit on girls, though he was friends with many. Bumi and Asami were actually quite good friends. And there was nothing at all wrong with Bumi. Well, except for being a little hyperbolic about his exploits, but that wasn’t the issue here. Bumi was happy being Bumi. Would it be possible for Mako to be happy being Mako?

* * *

The ship would be back in port soon. Kya, anxious and excited, wandered along the railings. Korra napped with Naga on the foredeck, Mako nearby on a deck chair, deep in thought with a half-eaten sandwich in his hands. They had passed the Fire Temple on Crescent Island some time ago, and the shores of the Earth Kingdom were just visible on their right.


	10. Business Affairs

“Good afternoon. Varrick Global Industries _Weekly News_. How may I direct your call?”

“Hi. Hey. Hi. Uh… Can I talk to the reporter who does your entertainment news?”

“May I ask who’s calling, please?”

“Kwon. My name’s Kwon.”

“May I tell Mr. Lee what this is regarding?”

“I have some important information that might interest him.”

“One moment please.”

“…”

“This is Lee. Mr. Kwon?”

“Hello, Mr. Lee. I have some information regarding Lin Beifong that may be of interest to you.”

“You…do?”

“Yessir! I gotta friend on the inside at the police department.”

“Is that so? And what would the information be?”

“My friend tells me that Chief Beifong’s… _friend_ … Kya? She’s on a ship coming to Republic City today.”

“…”

“Mr. Lee?”

“That is indeed some highly valuable information,”

“Yeah, I thought you might be interested.”

“I am. Yes, I am.”

“Uh… how valuable, exactly?”

“I think that it might be worth a hundred yuan, possibly.”

“That sounds pretty good to me. Shall we meet somewhere?”

“I think the port is appropriate. Don’t you?”

“Yessir! I agree. I’ll be at Pier 37. We can greet the ship together.”

“What time?”

“I believe they’re scheduled to arrive after two this afternoon.”

“I will be glad to meet you there, then. Thank you very much, Mr. Kwon.”

“My pleasure, Mr. Lee.”


	11. Extreme Devotion

For years he’d watched her, long years of watching her, growing from a young police officer and through her career all the way until now. Chief of Police. She was so amazing, so tough, so heroic. She’d almost always called on him at the press conferences. She really cared about him getting ahead in his career. When she said she was there to protect the city, she really meant him. Of course she did. She cared about everyone. She was pure and good. But she cared about him too. She cared about him. A newspaper reporter has odd hours and so did she. She fought the crime and he reported on it. It was like they were meant to be together someday. He knew it. That day was coming. He knew it. She dumped that airbender, even though he was the Avatar’s son. No one was good enough for her. No. No one could touch his queen. She was his queen. She should have been made the Earth Queen. She was so powerful and so beautiful and so majestic. She could have been a great Earth Queen. They should have made her Earth Queen after she defeated Kuvira with the Avatar’s help. She defeated Kuvira. She put her in jail. She was the most powerful woman on earth. She was so amazing, so wonderful, so powerful, so beautiful. She deserved praise. He would have been her grateful slave. He would have been happy to serve her. He loved her. He shouldn’t have gone into her place without asking, but he couldn’t stop himself. He loved her too much. He had to see where she lived. He had to know. She was his queen, and he worshipped her. He needed to know what she liked, so that when he served her as her favored slave, he would be ready. He needed to see how she lived. The photos. The photos were to help him remember it. They were to help him memorize her home, so he would know where everything was supposed to be. She was tough. She wanted things just so. She had to have everything just right. A queen’s castle had to be run by someone who knew everything about her. He knew everything about her. He knew where she liked to eat. Komodo chicken fried rice was her favorite. She liked experimental jazz music. But this other woman. The waterbender. She went to the concert with her. But was she her servant? No. Why did she get to talk to his queen that way? How did she get to be so close to her? How did she do it? She was the only one who’d ever made his queen smile. Why? What did she know that he didn’t know? No. She loved him, she knew it, and he was her devoted slave. The waterbender woman, she had to go. Even if she was the Avatar’s daughter. She’d dumped his son, she would forget about his daughter too. It was important that she be served by the most devoted servant. He was the most devoted. He was her slave. He loved her. He adored her. He worshipped her. The waterbender had to go. He sent her the photos so she would know. She would know that he was sorry that he hadn’t asked, but he had to so that he could do the best job because he was the most devoted slave. And the column. He had the best column in the paper. Everyone loved his column in the paper. He was telling the world about her. He loved her. She was amazing, smart, strong. She was the best Chief of Police ever. She was important to the whole city, and he got to tell her story. He was heard. He kept the record of her life for the ages. He took pictures of her at the press conferences, and every time he could, because this beauty had to be seen by everyone. But he was the most important one. She cared about him. Sometimes she would look right into the camera, even when he was so far away. He would write the best stories about her. But the waterbender woman. She was too close to his queen. She was trying to be something she shouldn’t be. She shouldn’t stand so close to her. She shouldn’t be so familiar with someone so majestic. She shouldn’t be so close to her. She shouldn’t be trying to make her laugh. She shouldn’t be touching her hands. Those were holy. They weren’t for anyone to touch. Not even him, her most devoted, most loving slave. The one who was preparing her image for immortality. She would live forever in his words and in his photos. Her hands that bent metal so skillfully. The hands that delivered justice to the City. To the world. So he had to shame this woman. He had to prove to his queen that she was falling under an evil spell. The waterbender was bewitching her. Was sullying her holiness. She had to be shamed. Then his queen would get rid of her. The waterbender was unworthy. He was worthy, because he loved her so purely. She was so beautiful, so majestic, so heroic. She was his queen. He wasn’t worthy to speak to her. The waterbender wasn’t either. But he was worthy to serve. The photos were proof of his devotion. He was devoted to her. His life was for her to use. He would not rest until she could see how much he loved her. He would never rest until she knew.


	12. Transitions

“I have an idea,” Mako said.

“What are you thinking?” asked Korra.

“Well, we’re trying to make this as secret as possible, right? And we have no idea who we’re up against. What happens if somebody’s waiting there at the docks? It’s going to be hard to hide Kya when we get off the ship.”

“I think I know where you’re going with this,” Korra replied. “Kya, what do you think about jumping ship a little early?”

“That might be a good idea. I could waterbend my way over to the Air Temple. Lin is there?”

“Yes,” Mako said. “She told me to take you there, but after that I wasn’t going to have any idea where you’d be. She’s got a plan, I guess.” 

Kya smiled, “I wouldn’t expect any less.”

“And that way Mako and I can look like we just took a trip together,” Korra laughed. “Those reporters can chew on that a while, huh?”

Mako looked flustered. “I don’t know if I like that idea so much…”

“Has Korra gone back to her Probending Paramour?” she teased, imitating the radio announcer Shiro Shinobi, announcer for the games. Mako rolled his eyes.

“All right, all right…” Kya said, amused. “Help me find a way down to the water. I wish it wasn’t so close to midday. I’d rather not be seen at all.”

“I think it’ll be all right. The sun will be behind you, and people are looking for this ship, not a speck out at sea behind the Temple,” Mako assured her. “Anyway, we’ll be watching from here, and Korra will be able to jump out there and help until we see you’re safe. It’s a risk, but not a big one.”

“Thank you,” Kya said, embracing them both. They came in close and hugged tight; friends close enough to be family. “I don’t know what we’d do without you.”

“It’s always good to know you never have to worry about that.” Korra said.

* * *

With Naga blocking the view from the deck, and Mako prepared to intercept any curious onlookers, Korra moved through the waterbending forms to bend up a small waterspout that Kya rode down to the level of the water. They had just sighted the great statue of Aang atop the island. It was a very long distance to swim, but Kya propelled herself over the waves with bending, and was soon almost invisible as the ship passed by the temple. Even if anyone had known she was there, she would have been hard to see, and as she approached the island from the far side, no one from shore would have known.

Korra and Mako turned their attention to the docks. There was a small crowd there, mostly dockworkers ready to unload the cargo, but maybe a dozen or two ready to greet travelers from the South Pole. The small crowd watched the passengers coming down the gangplank, but none of them reacted very strongly to the approach of the Avatar and her friend, even though they were riding an impossibly large white dog. They were old news.

“Should we follow those two?” Korra asked, gesturing at a pair of men who had started back towards the city as soon as they had set foot on dry land.

“Maybe,” Mako said, and then “Well… I dunno… they just split up.” And indeed, after what looked like one had handed the other a package, he had turned around and gone in the opposite direction. The man who now had the package turned on his heel as well.

“Wait a minute! I know that guy!” Mako said. “Kwon Yi. He’s a beat cop. He’s probably on the take. Dangit! Crooked cops are the worst! I’ll have to look into that once we’re done with this, but we don’t have time now. I think I need to go back to the police department and find out what’s going on since Lin has left.”

“I’m… well… I don’t know what I’ll do,” Korra said, a bit at a loss.

“Go back home, Korra. I promise I’ll call you if anything opens up.”

“No… I know… I’m going to pay a visit to Varrick’s _Weekly News_. I might have a word with Lee, whoever that is.”

“Don’t break anything… or anybody… okay?”

“I promise. I’m very friendly with the press,” she smirked.

* * *

Kya shook off the water like a turtleduck as she emerged from the waves onto the rocks of the far shore of Air Temple Island. She was down by the practice field, which was empty. Grateful for the easy entrance, she crept up the stairs and into the kitchen, where she found Pema stirring at a large pot. She slipped over to her and touched her on the arm, startling her, but when Pema’s eyes went wide she put a finger to her lips just in time. Pema smiled widely at her sister-in-law and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

“You’re here! Tenzin will be so happy!”

“Where can I find Lin?”

“She’s in the library, safe from the kids,” she said, with a smile. She paused. “Tenzin is leading meditation with the airbenders, but he wants to talk to you both before you leave from here. He’s very concerned.”

“I wouldn’t go without seeing him,” Kya agreed.

“He won’t be long. Rohan’s been asleep since his lunch, and there won’t be any calm meditation time left after that. He’s learning to speak now,” Pema announced proudly.

“Does he airbend?”

“Not yet. I’m not sure if I could handle another airbender,” Pema confessed.

“If my nephew could waterbend, that would be something else. Mom would be so proud.”

Pema considered this. “Maybe I’ll watch him more closely the next time he gets a bath. There does seem to be an awful lot of water on the floor by the time he’s done,” she mused.

“I’m going to find Lin, if that’s all right, Pema. I’m so glad to see you! I missed you,” Kya said, putting her arms around her again.

“Maybe one of these days when you’re in Republic City you could stay a little longer,” Pema said. “You benders are always on the go. Take a little time to be with family. We’d love to have you stay for a while.”

“I’m getting just a little too old for these adventures myself,” Kya said. “I promise, when this is settled, I’ll be back for a good long while. Hopefully I’ll have a little waterbender to start training!”

Kya headed through the hallways of the temple up toward the library, at the base of the great statue of her father. This was her childhood home, and she knew all the secret passageways and shortcuts. She was there in just a couple of minutes, and found Lin asleep on her arms at a reading desk by a window, the afternoon sun streaming down onto her. The light turned her skin rosy and her hair tinged with gold.

“Lin,” she whispered.

 


	13. Editorial Meeting

Korra waited in the room just outside Varrick’s office impatiently. However many challenges she’d had to face in her life, waiting calmly in offices was never one she’d overcome. She’d kicked down an awful lot of doors in her youth. Still, control was something that had to be practiced, and this was good practice. Wouldn’t Tenzin be proud.

“You can see him now,” Zhu Li said, cheerfully.

“Thanks, Zhu Li.” She led Korra through the great doors into Varrick’s plush office, handed her a cup of tea, and went out, closing the door. She sat in a handsome leather chair and waited for him to turn around in his much bigger, much more handsome chair to face her.

“Well?” Korra said, after a couple of minutes.

“LOVE,” announced Varrick, and swiveled around dramatically, “is the greatest thing on the planet!”

“I know, Varrick,” Korra said, dryly.

“But making a buck is a really close second,” he laughed, conspiratorially. “What can I do you for, Avatar Korra?”

“Well, Varrick, actually, I do need you to do something for me.”

“Anything! Name it!”

“You need to get that Lee guy from the _Weekly News_ to back off a little on his gossip column. It’s causing problems.”

“Except that!” Varrick shouted, joyfully. “We’re making a fortune off that little paper! People are learning the TRUTH! about what’s going on in this city! And the world!”

“The truth?” Korra said, incredulous. “Maybe the rest of the paper, but the entertainment section is just a bunch of… gossip!”

“Well, you know, maybe the truth is a little elastic in that section, but it’s what the people want! Sales were meh meh meh until Lee came on board. That guy’s a genius! I don’t know what he’s doing, but he’s making me money hand over fist!”

“You don’t know what he’s doing? What do you mean? It’s YOUR paper!”

“I give my people creative freedom, Avatar! As long as he can’t be sued for libel, he’s good to go! Besides, I don’t have time to be reading that stuff!”

“Listen here, Varrick,” Korra said, standing up, and putting her palms flat on his desk, leaning into his space. “People are getting hurt by what this guy is writing. Friends of yours are being hurt.”

“What? Who?”

“Lin Beifong, for example.”

“Lin’s a public figure. Public figures are very interesting to people willing to spend their money on hearing about them. Gives them something to aspire to.”

“Lin’s also a friend of yours, and kept you out of jail more times than you probably realize.”

“And while that may be true, I don’t understand what Chief Beifong could be doing that could possibly interest Lee. He’s the entertainment section, not the crime news… though he was up until… was it last year?” He pounded the intercom. “Zhu Li! When did Lee go from the crime beat to entertainment!”

“Varrick,” her voice came back, gently warning.

“Please, lambkin?”

“He moved from the police blotter to entertainment a little less than a year ago. About the time when Lin arrested that earthbender that had kidnapped the Avatar’s daughter Kya. After the trial was over he asked to be transferred to entertainment news.”’

“Thank you, my beloved!”

“You should read your own paper, Varrick,” Korra said angrily. “This Lee guy has been writing about Lin’s private life in the paper, and insinuating a lot of things that are none of anyone’s business. I come in here, and the first thing you shout at me is that love is the greatest thing on the planet. What would you say if I told you that love is being endangered by what Lee has been writing?”

Varrick lowered an eyebrow. He put his fingertips together and sank into his enormous chair. “Explain.”

“It’s not really any of your business, but if Lin happened to be in a romantic relationship with somebody, it’s not like that should be fair game for people to be drooling over when they read the paper. How would you feel if you had a reporter following you on your honeymoon?”

Varrick made a strangled yelp, and jerked up to the front of his seat. “GREAT LEAPING HOGMONKEYS! Nobody needs to know what we did on our honeymoon!” Then, slowly, he sank back down again, a little smile growing on his face, remembering.

“Then maybe you should put this Lee guy on a leash.”

“Zhu LI!” he pounded the intercom again. “I mean…Zhu Li, could you come in here please?”

Zhu Li entered, notepad in hand.

“We need Lee from entertainment news to show a little restraint in his reporting on the personal lives of Republic City’s public figures. Send him… I mean… would you please send him a memo?”

“I will be happy to, Varrick,” she said, smiling.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Varrick,” Korra said, with a wink at Zhu Li. “Thanks again, Zhu Li.”

Zhu Li winked back, and showed her out. As she was leaving, she saw her saunter back into Varrick’s office and close the door… and heard the lock click.


	14. Adventurers

Lin looked up dazedly. “Kya?”

“Yes, it’s me.”

Lin rose, and looked with amazement and joy at Kya. She took her hands in her own, and they faced each other, looking, taking in the sight of each other.

The door to the library opened, and Tenzin swept in, robes swirling. Kya and Lin unconsciously dropped their hands and stood a bit further from each other as they turned toward him.

“Kya,” he said, coming over to her with his arms open. She crossed the room and joined him in a hug. “I’m sorry these are the circumstances under which I see you again.”

“I’m sorry too, Tenzin. I guess it’s a silver lining that I’m here at all. If it weren’t for this trouble, I’d still be back down at the South Pole with Mom. You really ought to take the kids down there sometime. Mom would love it.”

“You’re right, of course. It would be good for them to see what it’s like down there.”

“We’ll be back, you know,” Kya said. “This is just temporary, isn’t it, Lin?”

“Please just tell me why the secrecy,” Tenzin said.

Kya looked at Lin questioningly. Lin stood a little taller and squared her shoulders. This was a moment of truth for her and Kya.

“Kya and I have been… in a… romantic relationship,” she said, in a low, serious voice. “For almost a year now. This week I received an envelope at work with photographs of the inside of my own apartment. I don’t know who took them.”

Tenzin looked grave. “And you were afraid that Kya might also be a target of whoever invaded your home,” he said.

“Exactly.”

“I’m sorry that you didn’t feel you could tell me sooner. I understand. If it weren’t for the circumstances, I would be overjoyed by learning that you had found love with each other.”

“Tenzin.” Lin said, her eyes brimming.

“You should know that Dad always told us that love is a form of energy; the love he had for his people was reborn in his love for Mom. It makes sense to me that the love he had for her should be reborn in Kya, and Kya loves you, and that is good enough for me. Every new instance of love is another lamp lit against the darkness.”

“Wow, bro. That’s pretty good.” Kya thumped him in the shoulder, and he winced.

“Like you could hide the fact that you were into girls from me. Come on, Kya. I may be overly serious sometimes, but I’m not stupid.”

“I guess not,” she laughed.

“I was concerned how you would feel about Kya and me,” Lin said, “given our history.”

“You and I were simply not right for each other, Lin. You and I were interested in different things.” He shot a sly look at Kya. “Clearly, very different things.”

Kya and Lin laughed, and their hands came together again.

“But I think that the world is just a little bit closer to a good balance with the two of you together,” he said, finally. “Now, about the arrangements. That prisoner’s suit is not going to work, Lin.”

* * *

Kya’s sloop was dry-docked on Air Temple Island, and between the three of them they hauled it to the shore on the northwestern side. A check of rigging and sail was good, and they loaded a week’s worth of food and water into the boat.

Lin’s plan was to sail westward along the Earth Kingdom shore, until they could jog down southward to Ember Island, along the north side of the Fire Nation. Fire Lord Zuko had put his summer home at the disposal of Aang’s family in perpetuity, so Kya could easily gain entrance there. Lin wore the outfit of a male airbending novice, counting on gender confusion to maintain the disguise. Tenzin offered to shave her head, which she graciously declined, but she did agree to a dark red cloak to cover her head and the bright yellow uniform.

As evening fell, a fog rose, which was a welcome break. They headed out into the growing gloom, counting on Kya’s experience as a sailor to guide them in the right direction. They sailed silently, so that she could concentrate on feeling the wind and the currents.

After a few hours, the sun long since set and darkness settled thick about them, she felt that she could find the shore. She waved the fog aside from the prow of the boat and bent the waves so that the boat was pushed toward land. Soon the bottom of the vessel brushed against the sand, and they jumped out to draw the boat ashore, away from the tide.

They were on a thin strip of beach bordered by a dense evergreen forest. They chose to stay near the boat, and Lin built a small fire on the sand. They ate and rested by the fire. The cloak was large, so they wrapped it around the both of them to ward off the damp.

“Our parents adventured a lot like this,” Lin said.

“They were just kids. It’s amazing, isn’t it? How did they do it? I’m so sore from all the traveling and sailing and carrying stuff. I could fall asleep right now.”

“Kids have more energy. Youth is always wasted on the young.”

“We have enough energy for the two of us,” Kya said, with a smile. She turned to Lin and kissed her cheek gently. Lin put her arm around her.

“This is enough,” Lin said. “You, and this fire, and being alone. I’ve wanted this so much.”

“What’s going to happen, do you think?”

“I don’t know. I’m sure Mako will find something out. This baffles me. I don’t understand what those photos mean. Why would someone take pictures of the inside of my apartment and then send them to me? It’s got to be some kind of creepy, twisted threat, somebody’s way of saying ‘see how easy it would be for me to get to you?’”

She looked into the fire. “All I could think was that if they could get to me, they could get to you, and I couldn’t bear losing you.”

“So you had Mako come and get me.”

“He was there to protect you for me. If the threat wasn’t intended for you, then I would only endanger you by going there myself. I thought it would be best if we both disappeared, for my safety and for yours. Maybe it would be smarter if I’d have had you go to a different place from me, but I wanted to be able to be there if you needed me.”

“And I wanted to be there if you needed me,” Kya said. “And anyway, I needed to see you.”

“And I needed you.”

They looked together at the fire, its flames low but coals glowing brightly.

“There’s no one I would rather be here with than you,” Lin said.

“Me neither.”

“We should sleep.”

“We should.”

Lin adjusted the cloak, and they lay next to each other on the sand, Kya curled into Lin, who put a protective arm over her. Sleep was slow in coming. They were both exhausted from the trip and the days of worry they’d been through, but now, so close to each other, it was hard not to be aware of every breath, every motion.

Finally, Lin felt Kya’s body relax and soften, and her breath slow, so she rolled back slightly to lie flat on the beach. The fog was lifting and she could see stars, a rare sight in light-polluted Republic City. Looking up into the darkness, she realized that everything she ever wanted was right here, right now. She closed her eyes and sleep took her.


	15. It All Makes Perfect Sense

No no no no no no no no no. She wasn’t on the ship. She wasn’t there. The man was wrong. He was wrong. He was so wrong. No. No. No. No. She wasn’t there. She wasn’t there. Now what? Now what would he do? What now? How? How? How? How? She wasn’t there. Where was she? She was coming for her. She was going to be coming for her. The witch was coming for his queen. She was coming for his queen but she wasn’t on the ship. Now what? Now what? His queen. Where was she? Where? Where? How would he find her? Calm down. Calm down. He was a reporter. He was a good reporter. He was a good reporter. He would find her. That was his job. He would find the witch. He would find her. He would expose her. He would show the world what a witch could do. They would shame her. She would go away. His queen would reject her, once and for all. She wasn’t worthy. She wasn’t worthy. He had to protect his queen. His queen. His queen. She was in danger. She was in danger from this evil water bender. She was evil. He would find her. He was a good reporter. He knew how to find things. He knew how to find out things about her. He would find her. He would find her and take her away. She was evil. How? How? How? How? How would he find her? He had to see his queen. She was missing. She was hiding from her. He had to help her. He had to find her and help her. He had to find her and protect her from this evil water bender. She was in danger. He was her servant. He was her humble slave. He was her servant. He was her protector. He would be her savior. She would love him. She would reward him. She was so beautiful, so heroic. So beautiful. She was in danger from that evil water bender. He needed to find her. He needed to help her defeat the evil water bender witch. She was under a spell. She would be weak. He could be strong for her. He would defend her. He would save her. He had to find her. He had to help her. He had to find her. He was a good reporter. He could find things out. He would find her. He would find her. He would ask questions. Questions. Questions. He would find her. He would ask questions. Questions. Find her. His queen. He would find her. He would save her. Where? Where to start? Where? The waterfront. She was supposed to be here, but she wasn’t on the ship. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe the island. Maybe she’s on the island. Maybe she’s out there on the Avatar’s Island. The witch’s castle. She was trapped on the witch’s island. She was there. She was there. Maybe. Maybe. Find it out. He was a good reporter. Maybe he should be careful. Look there. Go to the Island. Be careful. Look. Look. See if she’s there. Maybe she’s there. He could rescue her. She was weak. He could carry her to safety. He needed to get out to the island. He could get there. But be careful. They might see him. She was evil. She was an evil water bender. Daughter of the Avatar. Very powerful. Evil and powerful. Put his queen under a spell. His queen was weak. He would save her. He needed to be careful. See if she’s there. Find out. Be a good reporter. Find out. Ask questions. Get out there. Rescue his queen. Find her. Find out. Be her hero. Rescue her. He was devoted. He loved her. He would rescue her. She would love him. She would fall in love with him. He loved her. He would rescue her and kill the evil water bender. He would find out. Be careful. She would fall in love with him.


	16. Big Shoes to Fill

Mako sat at his desk at the police station with his head in his hands. He was thinking as hard as he could about where to look for whoever it was that was threatening Lin. He couldn’t talk to anyone at the station, because now that he’d seen Kwon Yi potentially taking bribes, he couldn’t trust his colleagues. Who knew how many were corrupt? Yeah, they seemed to be mostly nice guys, except for those jerks…and yeah, Kwon Yi had been one of those…

He wondered if Beifong would mind if he examined her office. That was a tough call, but since it was about her, technically it was a source for clues. She was very private, but that was kind of the problem.

He waited until he had an opportunity to slip into her office unobserved. He kept the lights off, and searched as thoroughly as he could without touching anything. It was pretty frustrating, because she was tidy and nothing appeared obvious. It tempted him to ruffle through the papers, but that would be noisy.

Finally, unable to see anything helpful on the surface of her desk, he ventured around and gingerly sat in her chair.

Things didn’t look much different from this perspective, he realized. Being chief was just being responsible for a lot of things. It wasn’t a position of great power as much as a great duty, possibly a burden. It was just weird to feel so sympathetic about Lin Beifong, who’d verbally handed him his ass any number of times. But if he were honest, he’d deserved it pretty much every time. He had a lot to learn until he was as sharp… or maybe it was just as experienced… as Lin was. She was just doing what she had to to make him a better cop, a better detective.

Suddenly it occurred to him that perhaps she was preparing him. She wouldn’t want to be doing this job forever… and now that Kya was in her life, she might actually be looking forward to a little more time off… even retiring. Could it be that she was grooming him to be Chief someday?

He glanced up at the clock. It was late afternoon now. Maybe there was time still to go over to her apartment for a look around. He looked at the clock again, squinting a little. It seemed to have something like a halo around it, which was odd. The walls throughout the station were all painted cheap dull colors, but the clock looked like it had recently been moved, exposing paint that was just a little brighter, perhaps from never having been exposed to the light or dust.

Curious, he went to the door over which the clock hung. He carefully and quietly pulled a chair over and climbed up. Gently lifting it, he saw a thin wire running from the edge of the clock’s frame into a hole drilled into the wall.

Holy spirits. The office was bugged.

That meant they knew about the trip to the South Pole, the disguise as a prisoner at Air Temple Island. They knew Lin would have been there. Lin was smart not to trust him with very much information, even if she hadn’t known the room was insecure. But if they knew that, why did no one stop her then? Why hadn’t they been intercepted on their way to the Island?

Maybe the threat wasn’t to Lin at all. He was relieved that Kya had jumped ship early, and felt a boost when he realized that was his own idea. _Maybe I do have the stuff,_ he thought. But even so, maybe it was about something else entirely. Cockiness was dangerous.

Do things the right way… first thing, find out where the wire went. Maybe that would show him who was listening and why.


	17. Fears and Freedoms

Another day of sailing together in good weather soothed their minds, and they reached a point where they felt comfortable stopping during daylight. Lin had hardly known a time of such peace and quiet, feeling the roll of the waves and the breeze, with hardly another sound but water, gulls and their own voices.

They didn't talk much, simply enjoying each other's company. They'd written everything about their daily lives in their letters, so there wasn't a great deal to catch up on. But it wasn't an awkward silence. It was like they'd been together for ages… Lin smiled at the idea that they were like an old married couple. One never heard about such things in the open in Republic City, but they knew women from Kyoshi Island who'd been together virtually forever, and it was a sweet and wordless set of looks with which they seemed to communicate.

Kya showed Lin how to manage the sails and use the rudder; she took short naps while Lin guided the ship along, keeping the shore just visible on their right.

They landed near the point of the Earth Kingdom where the shore turned northward toward the North Pole; it was a good place to stop for the night. The sun was close to setting. The shore was mostly rocky, with very few places to come ashore, but Kya managed to find a small cove with a little beach.

Lin planted her feet firmly and moved a group of large stones into position to create a shelter for the two of them. A fire was lit, and there was a cozy, strong space for them to stay inside.

"I've been thinking," Lin said.

"Plenty of time for it."

"I've never run away from anything."

"No, I know you haven't."

"What will people think?"

"Why do you care?"

"Come on, Kya. What will my metalbenders think? or the beat cops? It's hard being a woman in command."

"Hmm. Well, if it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't have left Republic City at all, would you?"

"No."

"So you aren't running away as much as you're doing your job, aren't you?"

"But should I have stayed to find out who was sending me those photos? There was never an explicit threat."

"I don't know. I trusted your instincts. You wanted me to be safe."

"I don't like thinking that I panicked. But I feel like I did."

"I'm not sure anyone else would see it that way, Lin."

"You don't?"

"No, of course not. If I were you, I'd have done the same."

"…"

"And look where we are now. I'm not sure I'd have got you to take a vacation any other way." They were sitting side by side on the beach, as the sun was setting. She leaned and bumped her shoulder against Lin's, playfully.

Lin looked thoughtfully into the fire. After a time, she said, "I was afraid."

Kya shifted so that she brought her arm around Lin, and had her lay with her head in Kya's lap. She stroked her hair gently.

"You had every right to be, Lin."

"This isn't a vacation. I'm still afraid. For you… and for me."

"I know."

"…"

"I love you. I love you because you're not some cartoon character, who always reacts to everything the same way. I love you because of how real you are with me. I would be afraid of _you_ if you weren't afraid. Somebody getting into your apartment and messing with you? That's terrifying!"

Lin sighed.

"You're not weak, Lin. You're one of the toughest women I know. And you're so sexy when you fight…" Kya said, the smile in her voice impossible to hide.

Lin rolled onto her back and looked up into Kya's eyes, glittering in the firelight. With a swift move, she rolled and pushed Kya back onto the ground and pinned her there. "Let's talk about who's sexy when they fight." she said. "I've seen you waterbend. Oh, yeah… let's talk about that."

Kya grinned mischievously and pushed back, flipping Lin away. In seconds, she was up and out of the stone shelter, running towards the water, shedding clothes as she ran. The sun was down but there was enough light to see her as she splashed into the surf. Lin loved her even more now, she realized. She was supremely vulnerable, nude in the open air, and free and happy. There was something to be learned from her.

She dashed down to the water, and began taking off the airbender robes. Soon she too was in the water, splashing at Kya and laughing. Kya played with the waves, creating swirling pools that swept Lin off her feet and tossing her in the air, only to catch her in great masses of bubbles. Lin grasped her wrist and pulled her to herself, and they met in a kiss, pressing tightly together. Kya pulled away and scrambled, laughing, back up to the shelter. At the entrance, she stopped and turned around, and beckoned for Lin to follow.

Inside they kissed again, tongues dancing, breathing hard, still half laughing. And then they were on their knees, hands searching, shoulders, breasts, backs, buttocks. And then their fingers reached down and they stroked each others' sex, hot and wet. Clinging tightly, they pleasured each other on their knees in the soft sand. Gasping, Lin came to orgasm first, but the sound she made was aphrodisiac to Kya, and she was not long to follow. They collapsed onto the large cloak.

They lay on their sides, facing each other. Lin moved a lock of wet hair away from Kya's face.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make me forget everything else."

"I don't know," Kya said. "I don't remember anything but you."


	18. Circles of Love and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami fanservice ;)

Korra stirred at the sound of thumping. Lying in bed, she listened for a moment to figure out what it was making the noise, and then it occurred to her that it was Naga, wagging her huge tail and thumping the floor. She dreamily wondered why, but then felt a nude Asami slip into the bed, moving into the space behind her and putting her arm around her waist.

"You're home?"

"I'm home," Asami agreed.

Korra rolled over and in the moonlight streaming through the bedroom window, saw Asami's eyes twinkling at her. She was always so beautiful, but at this moment she was divine, a kind of being from the Spirit World come to work her magic on Korra's heart.

Her eyes went wide, and she looked at her in wonder.

"What is it?"

"You are so beautiful!"

"I missed you so much," Asami said, and they held each other tightly, as though they’d been rescued.

"Me too… I'm so happy now. Oh, wow I missed you!“

"And you're so warm! I'm chilly! Warm me up."

Their hands moved gently over each other as Korra became more awake and Asami began to warm up from having just come in from the cool night air. The two kissed softly and slowly, tongues just touching. Then Asami breathed a deep, heavy breath, and feeling the passion sweep over her, moved her mouth to just beneath Korra's ear, biting with her lips. Tendrils of sensation ran from the ticklish spot all through Korra.

Asami put her kisses in a line from there to Korra's chin, and then proceeded down her throat to the spot between her collarbones. She moved to lift the hem of Korra's shirt and put her hands underneath, feeling upward toward her breasts. Fingertips touched and rolled the stiffening nipples, and swept across her skin as Korra groaned with pleasure. They moved across her lean and muscled back, down across her hips, over her abdomen. One hand moved into her pajama bottoms, and stroked the soft hair, teasing.

Now Korra was eager to work her own magic. She lifted Asami's face with a finger under her chin, and locking eyes with her, bent and kissed her deeply. They rolled so that Korra lay on her back, and Asami moved a leg to straddle her. She sat back on Korra's thighs, and Korra teasingly drew circles with her fingers on Asami's. Asami began to grind.

With a mischievous look, Asami reached to touch herself, and Korra felt her heart leap. She brought a dampened finger to her lips, sucked it, and bent to kiss her again.

Now Korra was hot. She grabbed Asami's shoulder and pulled her the rest of the way down, gluing their lips together. She could taste Asami's essence on her lips, and this spurred her. With strong hands, she turned Asami onto her back, and slid into place between her thighs, tongue drawing the same teasing circles on her stomach, downward, down. She kissed the inside of Asami’s thighs, working slowly inward in a spiral.

When Asami finally felt Korra's tongue inside herself, she gasped. Korra was drawing circles again. Asami's skin flushed and Korra could feel the heat coming off her. She tasted her thoroughly. Korra pressed harder, teasing the erect clitoris and then moving away, tongue constantly circling, holding Asami’s legs tightly to her shoulders, as Asami quivered and bucked. Asami's fingers were clutching at her hair, pulling her closer, and all her muscles began to tense as she approached her climax. Korra savored the gush as Asami came with a wail.

Grinning with satisfaction, she crawled back up to the head of the bed and lay back down next to a panting Asami. She was rosy-skinned and her eyes were closed.

"Warm enough now?"

Asami nodded.

"You're home earlier than I thought."

Asami took a moment to catch her breath. “We had great results. I let them continue the testing but we know already it's going to work, so I took an airship home from the South Pole capitol."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Korra lay back, her arms above her head, head in hands. Asami snuggled into the place next to her.

"It's so hard to be apart from you, Asami. I wish I could make up those three years I was away from you, because now I understand."

"You _are_ making them up. We're together now. And now you know how much I love you."

"I love you too."

They lay together in the moonlight, listening to each other breathe.

"We were at the South Pole three days ago," Korra said finally. "We brought Kya back to Republic City. Something's going on with Lin that put the two of them in danger."

“You were!? What!? What’s going on?“

"I've been thinking about what it will be like when Mom and Dad get older. What I'll do when someone will need to take care of them. I'm their only child."

"That's a long time from now."

"I know, I know. But this is what Lin and Kya are going through right now. They live half a world apart from each other. I don't know how they do it."

"Me neither," Asami said, after thinking it over. "But let's not worry about that now. But did you say they were in danger? You went all the way down to the South Pole? You were there and didn't radio me?" She poked Korra's tummy. "Why didn't you radio me?"

"It was supposed to be top secret. Mako called to cancel on the Probending finals, and I had to know why. He needs to work on keeping things quiet,” she chuckled. “So I insisted I come with him, to help out if he needed me, but also so I could see Mom and Dad. I hoped to pass by you, and I really did want to radio you, but I guess the job was more important. It was supposed to be secret.”

“Do you know what’s going on that’s got Lin concerned enough to send Mako to the South Pole?”

“No, not really. We did talk about getting the guy at Varrick’s newspaper to back off. I went to see him, and Varrick said he’d take care of it.”

“I hope that helps. But I also hope that doesn’t mean they’ll hassle us even more.”

“You’re smooth, Asami. You have a knack with those newspaper reporters.”

“Speaking of smooth,” Asami said, gliding her hand down Korra’s abdomen, and back into her pajamas. “Aha! and slippery too. Your turn?”

Korra could hardly refuse.


	19. Police Work

“Sato Residence.”

“This is Mako from the Republic City Police Department. Is Avatar Korra available?”

“I am afraid not, Detective Mako. Ms. Sato has returned from her business trip and said they were not to be disturbed.”

“This is important official business.”

“Detective Mako. Please. In the name of all that is good and pure, do not make me go interrupt them. This is quite embarrassing enough for me as it is.”

“Okay, okay. But if you see them anytime in the next half hour, you better warn them I’m on the way over.”

“As you wish, Detective.”

* * *

When Mako arrived, the butler led him to the patio, where Asami and Korra were having breakfast. They wore bathrobes.

“Asami!” He said, happily. “I’m so glad you’re back. I really need your help!”

“Did you figure something out?” Korra asked.

“Lin’s office was wired. Somebody’s been listening to her conversations, and I know they heard us talking about going to the South Pole.”

“I’m glad you had Kya jump ship, then,” Korra said. “Good thinking.”

“I didn’t know it then. I’m just glad Beifong didn’t tell me everything.”

Asami asked, “So what do you need me to do?”

“I need you to help me find the transmitter. I can’t tear out the walls because I can’t trust anybody on the force. A wire inside the chief’s office has to be an inside job. When the ship docked Korra and I saw one of the beat cops taking a bribe and…” Mako smacked his forehead.

“What?” Korra looked at him in confusion.

“What if that guy paying off Kwon Yi was that Lee guy?” We should have followed them.”

“We didn’t know. You were right at the time. We didn’t have enough to go on.”

"You still don’t know that for sure,” Asami said. “Kwon Yi could have been getting anything from that guy for any reason. You don’t know what Lee looks like. You don’t even know that guy gave him money. Don’t jump to conclusions yet.”

“And anyway, I talked to Varrick. He’s going to tell Lee to tone it down. I don’t think we’ll have to worry about him any more.”

“You’re right. Let’s go find the transmitter and see what we can figure out.”

* * *

Mako went back to the police station first while the other two got dressed, and checked to see if Kwon Yi was on duty. He was, working a beat in the market district. Then Korra and Asami joined him inside. Asami brought a radio-like device that measured signal strength with her. They started just outside Lin’s office, and headed off down a hallway toward the back of the building. The signal became stronger as they went through the holding area, and finally they arrived at the janitor’s closet. Mako opened the door and found, plain as day, a radio up on a shelf at the top of the closet.

“Fen?” Mako said, surprised. Fen was a plain woman who cleaned the offices in the evenings. She was nice enough, but she always looked so tired. She didn’t like her job, obviously, but who would? She cleaned up after people who made more money than she did.

“Do you think she’s working alone?”

“I don’t know. But I think we can find out.”

They headed back to Lin’s office, and when he had them inside, he closed the door. He said, in a clear voice, meant to be heard, “Chief Beifong is in a safe location now. She’ll be back in ten days, once the issue with the waterbender has been resolved. I think we can consider her apartment safe now, so I’ll see if those officers can be reassigned.” He shuffled some papers, and made some scraping noises with a chair. Then they exited the office.

“Let’s get over to Lin’s apartment. I’ll tell the officers there that I think we can sting Fen and any accomplices. Maybe they’ll be able to tell us about Kwon Yi.”

* * *

“If we’re going to do it, now’s the time. She won’t be back anytime soon, and they’re calling the officers off.”

“Are you sure?”

“I heard her little pet Mako saying so with my own ears. He’s probably gunning for her job.”

“This feels weird, Yi.”

“Listen, Fen. We’ve waited for this moment. That art is as good as ours. Let’s just go get it.”

“All right. I’ll get us in.”

* * *

Fen entered Lin’s apartment building with no trouble at all, as the officers who had been signing people in and out were no longer there. She rode the elevator to Lin’s floor, and slipped easily over to the door. A set of professional picks slid out of her pocket, and she pushed the tumblers into position with ease. She was in. She pulled the collar of her jacket to her mouth, and said into the tiny microphone, “I’m in.”

Kwon Yi maneuvered a delivery van to the service entrance door. He parked and headed up the elevator, knocking gently on Lin’s door. Fen let him in.

They looked over Lin’s collection with amazement. This was a haul unlike they’d imagined. Gold and silver metal sculptures from rising modern artists, paintings on silk as old as Avatar Yang Chen. Airbender relics that were gifts from Avatar Aang. This was as good as any museum they’d ever been in.

Fen picked up a wooden vase decorated with inlaid bone animal designs from the Northern Water Tribe. It was gorgeous and fragile. She gently carried it to the service elevator and rode down to the lower level. When the door opened, Mako and the two officers who’d been on duty earlier that morning were waiting there for her. She looked disappointed but not at all surprised. They took the vase, took Fen by the arms, and escorted her to the prisoner transport vehicle, cuffed in metal.

Mako hit the up button and rode the elevator back up.

They waited patiently, watching the dial rise, higher and higher. It paused on Beifong's floor. After a moment it began to descend, and they readied themselves to jump. But the elevator stopped two floors up from the lobby. They waited another minute.

"They're on to us!" one of the officers shouted.

The officer nearby bolted for the stairs. Outside, Asami waited by Mako's police car, watching, when she saw a figure exit onto the fire escape from the third floor. Asami pointed, "THERE!"

Korra burst through the front door, and ran to catch him, but he leaped from the fire escape onto the roof of the next building. Air swirled around her and she was lifted off the ground in a small tornado, leaning forward to reach over the side of the building and over the roof. A man, wearing a policeman's clothes, jumped off the far side of the building down into the alley below. She dropped lightly onto the roof and dashed over to the wall, looking down. Below there was a hole in the ground. It appeared that the man had earth bent his way into the sewers. She shouted back to Asami, "I'm following him!"

She leapt down, and caught herself in a cushion of air a short distance from the fetid water at the bottom of the sewer. She heard splashing feet, and looked up to see him turning a corner. Gagging at the smell, she pursued him. The walls of the sewer were stone, and he turned and pulled them down to slow her, but she burst the blockage away and continued her pursuit.

He turned another corner, and then slipped on the muck on the floor of the giant pipe. Korra nearly slid over him, and caught herself by the barest grip on the corner she'd just turned. He scrambled to get up, but she was too close now: with a twist of her hand, he was encased in a block of frozen sewage.

A manhole above opened, and Mako, nursing a bloodied, broken nose, looked down to see her and the thief waiting for him. She lifted the ice block with a movement of her arms, moving him up and out of the sewer.

She dropped her hands, and the water melted away. The two officers subdued him, standing on his back as they cuffed him, and bound his ankles. Mako stepped over to the struggling man, and said to them, his voice dripping with disgust, “Dirty cop.”

They tossed him like a bucket of slop into the back of the van.

* * *

“I don’t know about any damned photos! All we did was bug her office!”

“Who was the guy you were talking to at the docks?”

“What guy?”

“Don’t be like this, Kwon Yi. You know how this works. If you play stupid now, it’s gonna go bad for you at the trial, and there’s no way you’re walking out in under twenty years. So just tell me who the guy at the docks was.”

Kwon Yi looked away at the ground. “Lee.”

“Lee who?”

“The guy from the paper. The gossip reporter.”

“And what did he give you?”

“A hundred yuan.”

“For?”

“…”

“Help yourself out here, Yi. You can do time for art theft, or art theft plus conspiracy to terrorize.”

Mako was being as cool as possible in his questioning, trying to put together the pieces of the art theft with the photos Lin received.

“I don’t know about the damned photos, though. All I did was tell the guy you were gonna be on that ship with the Avatar’s daughter. I heard over the wire she said she wanted you to bring her back here. He’s been writing about the two of them for months. Something fishy going on between them. So he paid me a hundred yuan for the info. That’s all. I didn’t know what Beifong was talking about with the photos. I don’t know who took them.”

“And when he found out she wasn’t on the ship?”

“He was pissed off. He got weird. He started mumbling but I didn't catch any of it. He gave me the money and left. He was muttering to himself the whole time. Then I left."


	20. Hours and Ours Alone

One more day of sailing, and they would be there, Kya told her, but it would be a long day, and they would be completely out of the sight of land. They rose with the sun and were soon underway again.

They took turns steering the rudder, with Kya as captain. The wind had switched and was coming from the south. It would be warmer today, but a southerly wind meant they would be sailing against it. Kya was skilled, but it was work tacking against the wind. Lin took over when Kya grew tired of tugging at the sails.

They touched whenever possible, switching places at the rudder, handing over the ropes. After last night's lovemaking they were moving in a graceful dance with each other. Lin was surprised at their synchrony, but it filled her with a grateful happiness. Kya was her captain on this pathless ocean, and that was as it should be; it felt so good to be able to trust someone so much, and to work so well together.

She wondered what people would make of it, if they knew. Would people be surprised that her beloved was this footloose, happy-go-lucky, independent-minded waterbender? The Avatar's daughter, who’d traveled the world, free and uninhibited? Lin was so straitlaced and professional and hard; every photo she'd seen of herself in the papers showed her frowning. Except for those in the gossip columns; in those she smiled. What were people saying about the two of them? Did they know she and Kya were more than friends? Would it really hurt her career if people knew? It would cause issues with her staff, and with the council. Some people would question her judgment. Some people would call her unnatural. She’d have to fight every day.

But really, was that new? Didn’t she fight every day as it was? There was a strong chance that the people who hated her now wouldn’t suddenly love her if this information was revealed. And those that loved her? They wouldn’t suddenly abandon them. Not the ones who mattered, anyway.

She looked at Kya. She was standing by the rudder, shoulders relaxed, the wind in her hair, the sun on her face. If Lin was straitlaced, professional, and hard, then Kya was easygoing, casual, soft. They were so unlike each other. If there were anyone she could be expected to fight with, it would be Kya; but they didn’t. They were complementary. They were between themselves yin and yang… when she was hard, Kya was soft; and when she was falling, Kya caught her and lifted her up.

Kya noticed Lin dreamily staring at her. She laughed, and the sound was music to Lin.

“What’s on your mind?”

“I was just thinking about you and me.”

“That’s pretty obvious.” She laughed again. “I was thinking about you and me too.”

“You were?”

“Sure. I can’t wait until we land.”

“Yeah, I’m ready for a real bed.”

“I was thinking along those lines,” Kya said with a smirk.

“For sleeping,” Lin said, pretending to be shocked.

“Oh, sure! Yeah, that too!”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“You love it.”

“I do. You’re right.”

* * *

Kya had indeed been thinking about Lin. It was good to be sailing again, as she’d done in her youth as she traveled the world, learning. She’d learned, or tried to learn, something from every place she went. She learned how to heal people, both in body and in spirit. Every woman she’d spent time with had a story and a perspective that helped her understand her own place in the world, and that her love for women was as natural as the four elements. She learned compassion from being in pain. She learned how to be a generous lover and how to enjoy herself at the same time. Sailing and traveling alone, as a woman, had taught her to be canny and observant. She’d learned how to talk fast and run faster, too, as the occasion warranted.

She expected that most people would be shocked that Lin should be the one she’d finally fallen in love with. Yet Lin was much more than most people knew. She was complex and erudite. She was book-smart but street-smart too. She was an exceptional student, having learned much of the basics of sailing the sloop in just a few days; that was due to her extraordinary sense of discipline. Yet Lin wasn’t taking the lead, instead deferring to Kya’s knowledge. Lin respected her, and that was new, in a way. She’d had to prove herself again and again to everyone she knew; she’d worked hard to be a good waterbender, to live up to her mother’s expectations and father’s reputation.

But Lin didn’t need proof. Lin just wanted her love. That was almost too easy.

Maybe someday Lin would feel confident enough in their love to stop fearing what anyone else thought. She knew that wasn’t simple, having met enough women, high-born and low, who feared the same thing. Kya needed to be patient with her. Freedom from others’ expectations was worth the effort, and she hoped she would be able to help Lin find that freedom.

She marveled at how easy it was to be with her. They understood each other so well, in spite of their differences. And it was so easy to want her, her beautiful eyes and face and body; Lin was a true romantic, too, thoughtful, gallant, eager, generous, kind. Who else knew that but Kya? Hardly anyone, and maybe, just maybe, she didn’t want anyone else to know. Lin was hers and she was Lin’s.

* * *

Evening was coming on when Lin sighted land. She was pleased with herself for seeing it first, but Kya could hardly be envious when Lin expressed her delight with a kiss.

It would still be some time before they reached Ember Island, because the winds were working against them. Lin’s help with the sailing had been just the thing to get them there. Without her help Kya might now be completely exhausted. So they’d made good time.

Another hour or so, and they could clearly see a pier, and as Lin manned the rudder, Kya employed a little waterbending to speed them along the last bit of distance. They landed, and tied the boat securely (Lin had learned many new knots) and took their remaining supplies in rucksacks, heading up a dirt road to a place with lights in the windows, to ask directions to the Fire Lord’s summer home.

Lin was still disguised as an airbender, and decided it was best to say as little as possible. She kept the cloak’s hood over her head, hoping none of these Fire Nation residents would know much about the mannerisms of the new airbenders.

Kya found someone to take them there in a truck, a bit up the road; not too far to walk if they’d been fresh, but it had been a very long day of sailing.

There were servants of the Fire Lord at the summer home, surprised to see them. Kya produced a cylinder of crystal, with ornate metal caps in the shape of dragon’s heads. Inside was a scroll, inscribed with the permission that Fire Lord Zuko had granted to Aang’s family, and the document was delicately signed by Fire Lord Zuko by singeing the vellum. The royal seal was also affixed. There wasn’t any doubt as to the authenticity of the document.

They went up to a bedroom, dropped their things, and flopped onto a real bed.

* * *

Kya emerged from the shower, grateful to have the sea salt off her skin.

Lin stood by the door to a small balcony, which looked south down the beach. A line of thunderstorms was brewing in the west over the ocean. Lin was dark in front of that strange light. She stood by this door, reading the letter Kya had written the night she’d called, her left hand holding on to the back of a chair.

She wore a silk kimono of dark grey, decorated with large pink and white flowers. Every day of her life she wore armor. Today she was dressed in softness, the colors complementing her steel-grey hair and pale skin, her cheeks flushed rosy. She was unbelievably beautiful, tall and lean, but she was so soft. She was so tough, so resilient, so strong…but she was so sweetly soft at this moment.

Her face as she read the letter was gentle, eyes lowered; the letter told her she was loved, and when she came to those words, her left hand rose from the back of the chair up to place her palm over her heart, as though trying to hold emotion in; and then there was a blink of light as a tear rolled down her cheek and fell.

She finished reading and put the letter back on the table. She looked out the window at the coming storm, her face peaceful, with its own light.

Kya came to her slowly, entranced, a white kimono scattered with light blue flowers on her shoulders. She left it open at the front. She moved close to Lin, and put arms around her waist from behind. Lin turned to her and without a word their lips met again. Kya’s fingertips touched Lin’s face, and Lin’s hands went around her and down to her hips, pulling her close. With a tug at the belt her own kimono fell open, and they stood, now touching along all their lengths, and the kiss became deep.

There was a flash and thunder rolled. A gust of cool, fresh air fluttered the curtain by the door. Lin, heedless of her exposure, went to the door and looked out one more time, before sliding it shut.

Now the room was lit dimly by oil lamps. Gold was everywhere. Leading her by the hand, Lin went to the bed, and they lay down together.

“You are…extraordinary,” Lin said.

“You're amazing,” Kya responded.

They kissed again and again, tongues touching, lips brushing lightly against cheeks and chin. Kya moved atop Lin, and Lin’s hands cupped her face as she pulled her down to taste her lips yet again.

They paused for breath, and looked into each other's eyes. Each saw an understanding there, the look of those who needed no words, like the old couples they knew. Lin embraced her, pulling her as close as she could.

"Even if you leave, you'll always be with me," she whispered.

"Yes."

"And I'll never leave you."

"No," Kya said softly. "We're two halves of a whole. I never knew anything like this."

Lin brushed her still-damp hair from her face, searching it, and Kya smiled. It was like the sun rising. Lin smiled back, and Kya could not resist going back to kiss her again.

Now Lin's hand slipped between them, and reached down to find her soft and wet. Kya rose and let herself be touched, her head tilted back, feeling the pleasure surge through her. Her own hands touched Lin's sides, squeezing tightly as the strokes of Lin's fingers made her tremble. A finger slipped inside her, and she drew a sharp breath as Lin's thumb pressed down on the bud. She thrust down on the finger, wanting more. Lin withdrew it, and Kya whimpered, but soon two fingers were inside her, stroking up and down as the thumb circled her clit. All her attention was on the magic between her thighs.

And then it stopped, and she held her breath, baffled, until she realized Lin was moving below her, trying to slide down the bed.

"'Let me..." she said, faintly.

"Are you sure?" Kya asked. Lin had not tried this before.

But Lin kept on, and Kya was eager for release. She moved forward herself, and sighed when she felt the movement of Lin's tongue. The sensation was rising again, and she moved herself against Lin's tongue, circling, grinding. She had not felt an orgasm like this in a very long time, and she knew it was coming fast.

When she came, she dug her fingers into Lin's wrists, which were wrapped around her thighs, and her legs clutched as she spasmed. Her voice was a guttural groan, in bursts as she was wracked by the power of her body's response.

Shuddering, she had to lift herself away when it became too sensitive to continue. She rolled and lay panting at Lin's side.

"How was that?" Lin asked, with something of a smirk.

Kya kissed her, tasting her own wetness. "You need practice," she laughed. "Give me a little, and I'll show you how it's done."

* * *

At last, in the lamplit gloom, a pouring rain drumming on the roof, they lay in each other's arms, drowsy.

"Maybe we should just tell everyone," Lin said.

"Are you sure?"

"We've spent this whole week running away, and why? Because I was afraid?"

"We don't really know why you got those photos."

"No. But a large part of why I left was because I was afraid we'd be discovered."

"I know. And those fears aren't unreasonable."

"Maybe not."

"You were worried about me, too. That I would be safe."

"I always worry about that. I love you."

"And I love you."

"But that wouldn't change if people knew about us. Maybe we should just say so. Then no one could use it against us."

"It does make you feel free. You'll lose some friends, but you'll make others. Better ones."

Lin lazily traced a light line back and forth across Kya's upper arm with a finger. "Being with you is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't want to waste any more time pretending it's not."

Kya moved into the space under Lin's arm, pressing against her. Her own free hand moved up and she touched Lin's breast.

"What about Mom?"

"You have to take care of her. I understand that. I could take more time off, and come see you, stay with you."

"Tenzin and Bumi could do their share too," Kya said, her voice tinted with humor.

"That's right!" She paused, thinking. "I don't want to work forever, either."

"You'd retire?"

"Eventually. I'd want somebody good to take over for me."

"Mako?"

Lin smiled down at her. "How did you know?"

"It's pretty easy to understand when you can trust him to protect me."

"He'll be good, eventually. Needs to learn to keep a secret better, but yeah, he'll be good."

"Are you sure I won't drive you crazy seeing you so much?"

"If you drive me crazy like you just did a few minutes ago, I think I can live with it."

 


	21. The Breaking Point

so hard to find them but i found them because i’m a good reporter and i followed them in this stupid little boat but i found them and i’m going to rescue her because she’s my queen yes she’s my beloved queen and i love her and i had to rescue her because that witch has stolen her from me and i have to get her back because i’m her slave and she loves me and i need to get her back but the boat was so slow and i’m so hungry and i didn’t know where they were going and how i was going to follow them across the whole ocean and the boat is so small i was going to lose them and my queen needs me and she’s been kidnapped by that bitch waterbender and i need to save her so i have to do what i have to do because i’m the most devoted servant she ever had and when i rescue her she will love me so I kept following them all the way to Ember Island and now I’m here and I know where they are and she took my queen to the Fire Lord’s place and they’re in there now and I’m going to rescue her because that bitch has her trapped in there and this roof is very steep and I’m scared because there’s a storm coming but I can see right into that room and there she IS THERE’S MY QUEEN AND I CAN SEE HER WITH MY CAMERA WITH THIS ZOOM LENS AND THERE SHE IS SHE’S SO BEAUTIFUL THESE PICTURES WILL PROVE HOW MUCH I LOVE HER AND I HAVE TO RESCUE HER OH SPIRITS HELP ME SHE’S TRAPPED IN THERE WITH THAT BITCH WATERBENDER OH SPIRITS THE RAIN IS COMING BUT I CAN SEE HER I NEED TO TAKE THESE PICTURES

… wait… what... what is… what is she doing? that waterbender is naked… and my queen is turning… and… kissing… her… and…

NO NO NO NO NO NO THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING I HAVE TO RESCUE HER BEFORE IT’S TOO LATE I HAVE TO SHAME THEM BOTH HOW DARE SHE TREAT ME LIKE THIS NO NO NO NO WHERE ARE THEY GOING? DON’T CLOSE THE DOOR NO NO NO NO HOW DARE THAT SLUT QUEEN KISS THAT BITCH SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME I’M HER MOST DEVOTED SERVANT AND NO THAT CAN’T BE RIGHT I HAVE TO SHOW THEM BOTH WHAT EVIL BITCHES THEY ARE AND I’M GOING TO SHOW HER THAT I DID EVERYTHING FOR HER I FOLLOWED HER ALL ACROSS THE OCEAN IN THAT TINY BOAT AND I LOVED HER BUT NOW SHE'S BETRAYED MY LOVE AND SHE CAN’T DO THIS TO ME NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO


	22. Putting 2 and 2 together

Hanging up the phone, Mako said, “Zhu Li told me that Lee hasn’t been back to the office for days. He hasn’t been seen since the day we got back from the South Pole.” He paced the floor at Asami’s house, trying to figure out what to do next.

“Is it possible he knew that Lin was out at Air Temple Island?” Asami asked.

“I didn’t tell anybody that,” Mako said, “but I guess it’s possible he figured it out. If he knew Kya was coming, and he knew that she’s Tenzin’s sister, maybe he put two and two together. Maybe we should start asking around the docks.”

Asami drove the three of them down to the waterfront, and they agreed to split up, asking if anyone had seen anything weird going on a couple of days ago, when the ship from the South Pole had returned.

Mako noticed a small, wiry man, struggling with a giant coil of rope. He recognized him as the ferryman he’d hired days ago.

“See anything weird here in the past couple of days?” he asked.

“Anything weird? Besides all the horrible stuff that’s happened to me since you hired me?” His voice was irritatingly nasal.

“Yeah.”

“I come back after hauling you and that prisoner fella out there, and as soon as I bring you back the next thing I know some jerk comes at me with firebending and steals my boat! And then I got demoted from ferrying for losing the boat! And now I’m stuck here on the docks trying to untangle this ridiculous pile of rope around and you come here asking if anything’s weird!”

“Who stole your boat?” Mako demanded.

“Sure, worry about the dang boat, just like the boss.”

“Look, I’m sorry. But I need to know who stole the boat. Did you know the guy?”

“Nah, he was just some average looking fella. Average height, average weight, average face.”

“There’s nothing about him you remember?”

“He had this really big camera around his neck, now that ya say that. Why?”

“I’m investigating a kidnapping.”

“Who, the prisoner?”

“I can’t talk about that now. Listen, go report the stolen boat. Tell them Detective Mako thinks it’s important.”

“Detective Mako, huh? Ain’t you that old Probending firebender? But you were wearing a metalbender uniform the other day…”

“I don’t have time for that now!”

“Fine, fine,” the man said, bitterly, his voice a nasally whine.

Mako signaled to Asami and Korra. They gathered up by her Satomobile.

“I think Lee stole a ferryman’s boat. I think he’s followed them. And he’s a firebender.”

“But we have no idea at all where they were headed!” Korra exclaimed.

“Me neither. Any ideas how to find them?”

“Where would Lin and Kya go to get away from everyone?” Asami wondered. “Do you know how long Lin planned to be gone?”

“I don’t think she expected this to last more than a couple of weeks,” Mako said, “and I’m assuming they took Kya’s ship, which would limit how far they could travel. Where would you two go?”

Korra and Asami looked at each other. “Ember Island,” they said, simultaneously.

“Why?”

“It’s popular with older people, for one. Most younger people come to Republic City on vacation, or they go to Ba Sing Se. Cities are exciting. But Ember Island’s quiet, and it can be pretty private,” Asami said. “Dad had a house there.”

“This wasn’t a vacation, though,” Mako countered.

“No, but if they acted like they were on vacation, especially if either or both of them were in disguise, they’d blend in pretty easily.”Korra offered.

“And it’s kind of exclusive,” Asami continued. “Not everybody can afford a place on Ember Island.”

“But Lin didn’t take any money with her,” Mako argued.

“I don’t know. Maybe they stayed at Zuko’s summer home. Avatar Aang’s family, and all…” Korra said.

“That’s possible, I guess.”

“But so what do we do? Do we go out there and try to stop him?” Asami asked.

Korra suggested, “We should send a message out there. Tell Lin that she should get back here, now that we know who the guy is and he’s out there following her.”

“They’ll both be safer here now, since we have a good idea who the threat is. Since we’ve figured out that it was just Kwon Yi and Fen doing a job on Lin’s art collection, and they had nothing to do with the photos, we can have the rest of the police providing security.” Mako agreed.

They went back to the police station, and Mako placed a radio call to Ember Island. The security officers there were aware that someone had arrived the night before by boat, and were now staying in the Fire Lord’s summer home. They agreed to deliver the message to the house right away.

“Now we just have to wait and catch Lee,” Mako said.

“If we can figure out what he looks like,” Korra answered.

“And hope he doesn’t catch Kya and Lin first,” said Asami, worried. The others nodded.


	23. Out of Ashes

There was a gentle knock on the bedroom door.

Lin’s eyes opened, and she realized that the sun was high in the sky… they’d slept until mid-morning. Her stomach growled. A week of vegetarian food was healthy, and easy to carry on Kya’s sloop, but a nice big breakfast with some meat in it appealed to the old-fashioned earthbender in her.

She rose and stretched lazily, refreshed from such a long and deep slumber, and put the kimono back on. She moved to answer the door, but remembered suddenly that she was supposed to be a man in disguise, so she put the cloak on and covered her head.

When she answered the door, one of the Fire Lord’s servants apologized for waking them, handed her an envelope, and hurried away.

Kya was awake now too. “Who was that?” she yawned.

“One of the servants,” Lin said, and showed Kya the envelope.

Kya face went from sleepy to concerned. “Open it,” she said.

Lin opened the envelope and read the contents. “The police here on the island received a message from Mako,” she said. “They have a good idea who sent me the photos, and…he’s been following us, they think.”

“Spirits,” Kya breathed.

“Mako recommends we get back to Republic City, where we can have full police protection.”

“He’s probably right.”

Lin’s shoulders slumped. “He is. I was just hoping for another night here with you.”

Kya got out of the bed, and went over to Lin. She was still nude.

“My love,” she said, “no matter where we are, we’ll be together.”

Lin looked at Kya’s face, concerned and sympathetic. “You’re right too,” she said, and kissed her.

Kya said, “There will be other times we can be here, when we’re actually, really on vacation, and it will be so much better. Now, are you hungry? Because I could eat an ostrich horse.”

“Yes, I’m very hungry,” Lin admitted, “but there is someone following us. How will we go anywhere if he’s managed to follow us all the way here? Do we even have time to eat?”

“He hasn’t caught us yet. Let’s see what we can have here inside the house, get ourselves ready, and maybe find some new disguises. Then we’ll get down to the boat and just keep going, but this time back to Republic City. The winds should be with us now.”

Lin agreed, and they dressed and went to find the staff, who had indeed prepared them a fine breakfast, which they ate gratefully. She promised herself that when they returned, she would bring gifts to these people; the Fire Nation had changed a great deal since her mother’s time. She would also send a personal note of thanks to Fire Lord Zuko for letting them stay at his home.

The servants were very agreeable to provide them with staff uniforms to wear, The cook in particular seemed quite delighted to take the airbender uniform in exchange.

There was a morning market down by the pier, where the fishermen sold their catch for the cooks working in the staffed summer houses. Dressed as the cook and an assistant, they would be going there to appear to shop for the evening meal, and then get away to Kya’s sloop.

A truck ride got them to the market; they pretended to inspect fish for sale, as they made their way down to the pier. The fishermen didn’t know them, but played along. New chef in town?

When they arrived at the dock, Kya grasped Lin’s arm and pointed.

Her boat had been burned. The mast was fallen and charred, and the hull pierced with blackened holes. 

“We’ll have to go to the police here,” Lin said. “We have no choice now. Maybe we can get transport back to Republic City some other way.“

Suddenly she heard Kya sob, and took her in her arms to comfort her. 

“My… boat…” she wept.

Lin then remembered that this boat was the one that had taken Kya around the world. She’d owned this ship her whole adult life, and it had been her home away from home. It was her means to be free, and now it was destroyed.

“Oh, my darling,” Lin said, “oh, sweetheart.”

“He wants to hurt us,” Kya choked. “He really wants to hurt us."

Lin now knew that beyond the loss Kya was feeling, she was also experiencing the real fear that Lin had felt when she first saw the photographs. It had finally hit home to her. All this time Kya had been a light for her, given her hope… Now she herself was lost, the light dimmed.

Lin was no longer afraid. Now she was furious. She hoped that they didn’t come across this guy while alone, because she might just crush him under a hundred tons of stone. This piece of garbage had threatened them and made her beloved Kya afraid. He’d taken away from her a thing she dearly loved. He would be punished, by the laws of the Republic, or by Lin’s law, and he’d better pray the Republic got to him first.

“Come on,” she said. “We’re going back to Republic City now.” The toughness that had been absent from her voice was back, and Kya could hear her determination. 

Kya was devastated. Though she’d done her best to put on a brave face, the days of abstract worry about what was happening to them, the concern for Lin and her fear of exposure, and now the reality of their danger and loss of her boat were too much. She leaned into Lin, needing her support. And Lin was there to meet her, catching her as she began to collapse, both in body and heart.

“Come on, baby,” she said, gently. “We need to go.”

Lin raised her voice, “Where are the police?” she asked the gathering crowd of onlookers. “Did anyone see when this happened?”

The crowd milled sheepishly. Eyes dropped.

“What, are you all blind? Just find me a cop! NOW!” she shouted, and the command in her voice drove a couple of young men scurrying. In moments they brought back a young man in a uniform, hardly old enough to shave.

“Can you drive?” Lin demanded.

“Yes ma’am,” the intimidated officer said, and escorted them to his vehicle. He drove them to the tiny police headquarters on the island.

She was introduced to the local sheriff. “I am Lin Beifong, Chief of Police of Republic City. I’m here on an undercover mission, and our boat has been burned. Do you have any information on that?”

“No, ma’am,” the sheriff said apologetically. “But we were aware of your presence on our Island. I’m very sorry about your boat,” he said to Kya.

“We’ll need transport back to Republic City. The suspect has discovered our location and we’re no longer secure here.”

“I’ll arrange for a patrol boat to take you out to meet a Navy cruiser,” the sheriff said, “if that’s satisfactory.”

“That will be fine. Thank you, Sheriff.”

They sat down in a couple of chairs in the front room to wait. Kya leaned over to Lin and said, with the barest hint of a smile, “You’re still dressed like a cook.”

Lin’s face went from shocked surprise to a wide smile in seconds. “I totally forgot! Once I heard you start to cry I went into command mode, I guess, and Chief Beifong took over.”

“I love you,” Kya said, very quietly.

“Oh, sweetheart, I’d do anything for you. This makes me so angry. This…waste of skin…he’d better be afraid to meet me now. How dare he! How dare he do that to you!”

“It’s only a boat,” Kya replied, but the sadness in her tone was clear.

“It was _your_ boat. I know how much it meant to you.”

Kya bent and wept again, and Lin again folded her into herself, protecting and covering her. “It’ll be all right, darling. I promise. We’re going to be home again soon.”

The sheriff radioed for any Fire Nation Navy ships nearby, requesting assistance, and there was one relatively close by that they could reach in a few hours. They waited at the station, leaning on each other until it was time to go. Lin carried both their rucksacks, and kept a hand near Kya in case she collapsed again. 

The ride out on the patrol boat was easy, and they sat silently watching the midday sun dance on the water. It hardly seemed real, after so many days of silent sailing, to be speeding forward toward a great ship out on the ocean. They held hands as they waited. No one on the ship seemed to notice, or to mind.

Boarding the larger ship was a simple matter of climbing a ladder, and the captain welcomed them aboard. They were shown to the captain’s mess, and were served a light meal; all very accommodating and pleasant. The captain, aware of their identities, joined them for this late lunch, and they discussed international politics and the relations between the United Republics and the Fire Nation. Lin was herself again, fearless and professional; an astute politician in her own right. There was a power radiating from her. Kya looked at her with adoring eyes, and when Lin looked back she smiled with pure love. The captain, at first raising an eyebrow, went on with his discussion naturally, and the atmosphere was genial.

That evening they were given a room below decks to sleep in. The crew nudged each other, chuckling, but a stern look from Lin left them saluting and scuttling.

Kya wept occasionally, as the grief came back to her. “It’s just a boat,” she said tearfully. “Why does this hurt so much?”

“Because of what it meant to you. It IS just a boat, but it’s also all your memories and your freedom. I understand, sweetheart. I do. I’m sad too… sailing with you… I learned so much from you. Those are memories I’ll cherish.”

“It was a gift from the Southern Water Tribe, when I came of age. I did my ice dodging test in it.”

“Oh, Kya,” Lin said, her eyes wet, as Kya sobbed yet again. Kya’s face was puffy from weeping, and her eyes red. Lin kissed her forehead. They curled together, and she stroked Kya’s silver hair until she fell asleep. 

In the morning they rose and watched the crew perform their drills and duties. This trip, powered by steam, was much faster than their last. They’d be back in Republic City by evening. They talked about the things they needed to do when they got back. They needed to radio the police to be met by a patrol car at the docks, and meet with Mako about whether it was safe to go back to Lin’s place for a change of clothes. If not, perhaps they could stay with Asami and Korra.

Lin was planning how best to capture their pursuer. She thought, if it really were Lee from the _Weekly News,_ that calling a press conference would be the best way to lure him into being seen. She could call him a coward; offer details slightly off from what really happened; see if he could be baited into showing himself. 

Her hopes were rising. They were done hiding.


	24. Home Alone

Jinora, Ikki and Meelo leapt upon their aunt Kya joyfully. Her arrival was a huge surprise to them.

Lin hung back while Kya's family surrounded her, Tenzin and Pema grateful for her safe return. She had sometimes wished for a family like this, like her sister Suyin's. Perhaps there would be a day when she and Kya would raise children together. It was a peculiar notion; she really didn't think she had any motherly instincts at all. Maybe it would be best to stay an aunt. She smiled to herself. Don't get ahead of yourself, Beifong, she thought. The memory of babysitting Tenzin's children returned. Yeah. Best to stay an aunt.

They ate together, and talked, and when the younger children were in bed, Kya told them some of what had happened, omitting the more intimate details. Again she appreciated Kya's skill as a storyteller. Lin struggled not to show her emotions during the retelling, but thinking about swimming together and the night on the beach, and then also the night in the summer home, she shifted uncomfortably. Perhaps it would not be too long before they would be safely alone again, and she fantasized about what they would do. Each time their eyes met she was swept with the urge to kiss her, undress her, touch her.

When it was late and dark, Tenzin took them to the stable where the sky bison were housed, and they rode back into the city, to the police station. Lin could change into her armor there, be updated on official business, and then the two of them would go to her apartment to sleep. Sleep, she smirked, as she thought of it.

Mako had written a report for her on the bug wire in her office. She was mystified that she had not noticed the clock before. He's done well, she thought. And caught the crooked cop and his accomplice too; she knew Fen wasn't the one who'd planned it. She'd known Kwon Yi wasn't a good cop. He was resentful that he wasn't a good enough metalbender for her elite force, and blamed her for it. She'd overheard about the jokes he made in the locker room. Good riddance.

The officers were both relieved and cautious around her, still wondering what had caused her disappearance for the better part of a week, and why she suddenly returned so late at night. But still, the chief was back, and things were going the way they were supposed to, and best of all she seemed in a pretty good humor.

When she was satisfied that operations were normal, and reassured that her apartment was secure, she took a car and drove the two of them back there.

In and up the elevator, metalbending the lock open, and that was that. She was home, and this time Kya was with her. This was good.

“Spirits, I’m beat."

"Sorry it took me so long at the station."

"Thanks for letting us stop at the Air Temple."

"Are you hungry?"

"No. Just tired."

Lin sat down at one end of the sofa, and Kya lay down, her head in Lin's lap. She toyed with Kya’s silver hair.

“Are you…?”

“Am I what?”

“I… you… when we were talking, and you were telling Tenzin and Pema about everything that went on… every time I looked at you, and you… looked at me… I…”

“Lin?”

“I wanted you alone again.”

She could see a smile growing on Kya’s face.

“These hours alone. They’re ours, and ours alone. I’ve never been so happy.”

“Oh, Lin.”

“I wanted to kiss you every time you looked at me. I wanted to…”

“To?”

“I wanted you. I wanted us. In my bed.”

“Well, well, well…” Kya said, amused.

“You left out a couple of things from your story, y’know.”

“I’m pretty sure Tenzin wouldn’t have been interested.”

“I was remembering every minute. You… make me… feel…”

“...like you make me feel.”

“So… do you want…to…”

“Lin, I am SO tired.”

“All right. I just…”

“I want to, yes. Can I? I don’t know. I might fall asleep on you.”

“That would be disappointing.”

“Exactly.”

“I can’t say I’m not disappointed, now…” Lin said, “but I suppose… if I have to wait…”

“If you have to wait…?”

“If I have to wait, then it better be worth it.”

“Oh, is that right?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“I can make it worth the wait, all right.”

“Can you?”

“You know I can.”

“Oh, I don’t know…” Lin said, teasing.

Kya laughed. She reached up and pulled Lin down to her, and kissed her soundly. “That’s just scratching the surface.”

“Ooo… will there be scratching?”

“Lin!” Kya said, surprised. “Really!”

“I’m complicated.”

“That’s what I love about you. But don’t tell anybody.”

“Don’t tell anybody?”

“I don’t want to share you.”

“Ohhhh… that deserves another kiss. Maybe more.”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“I love you more than I can say.”

“Can you say tomorrow?”

“I can say tomorrow.”

“I promise. Tomorrow. First thing.”

“All right, darling. Let’s go to bed.”

“To sleep.”

“Yes, to sleep.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“I’m going to hold you to it.”

“Ooo! Promise?”

Hand in hand, they went to the bedroom. Lin did giggle, but only Kya knew, and she wasn’t going to tell anyone.


	25. Meet the Press

The press conference was scheduled for just before lunch.

On the dais, Lin was backed by Mako and the metalbending officers, Tenzin, and Korra.

Lin was nervous. Not to speak to the press… that was a frequent occurrence. But, even now, about to approach the microphone, she still did not know how this was going to go. She was about to call out the bastard that had chased them to Ember Island. He threatened them by saying nothing, working on their own fears. She was angry at the invasion of her privacy, angry at the destruction of Kya's sloop, angry that Kya had been made to feel such terror, and supremely angry at having been made to feel afraid herself. Exposure of her relationship with Kya was no longer something she feared; it was nothing compared to the determination that fueled her now.

They'd talked about it. She was not going to bring it up; but if questions were asked by the reporters about the relationship, she would not deny it. She loved Kya too much to be afraid of that any longer.

She drew a breath, and stepped up to the microphone.

"Two weeks ago, the Republic City Police Department received a package of photographs that represented a threat to a certain citizen of this city. Steps were taken to secure the individual, their property, and a person in close association with the citizen. We have not yet positively identified the source of the photos, but we believe we know who is responsible. The photographs are evidence of burglary and home invasion; we also believe they are a threat to the lives of the citizen and the second person involved.

"The citizen in question is frequently seen in the newspapers of this city, and our purpose with this press conference is twofold; one, that any reporter, editor or staff of any of the newspapers with any information is asked to refer that information to my office; and two, to insist that the private lives of any person well-known to the public should be carefully considered before you publish information about them, insofar as that individual's behavior remains within the bounds of the law of this city. In other words, the public's right to know does not supersede any individual's right to privacy, as long as whatever they do remains legal.

"We insist on this respect for individual privacy because the threat upon this citizen is likely the result of irresponsible reporting by certain members of the press. It is a cowardly and inappropriate act to publish stories without any better basis than rumor, insinuating anything about any other citizen, merely to drive sales and increase one's own status as a reporter. It does a disservice to the public when the press abuses its power.

"And, in this instance, this reporter has crossed a line into harassment and attempting to terrorize the subjects of his reporting."

Lin braced herself. "I will now take questions."

"Chief Beifong, our sources say you left the city without warning two weeks ago. Are you the citizen in question?" "Are you involved with Avatar Aang's daughter?" "Will the photographs be made public?"

They'd already guessed. Her stomach churned.

"For security reasons, I cannot comment on the identity of the citizen. The photos are part of the investigation and will not be released at this time."

"Are you seeing Kya on a romantic basis?"

Lin knew she wasn't going to get away with simply not answering. Not this time. The other reporters stood, pens at the ready, for her reply.

"I left as part of the security team for the citizen. Yes, we're seeing each other. That's not relevant to this discussion."

There was a surprised murmur from the crowd of reporters.

"How long have you been seeing each other?" "Was Kya part of the team, or the citizen being protected?" "Will this relationship affect your judgment as Chief?"

"Will it affect your judgment as reporter?" She asked, drawing a laugh. "Remember who you're talking to, boys. You wouldn't ask that question of a man with a wife, so don't ask me any nonsense like that."

"You said wife. Do you have plans to marry?" "How serious _is_ your relationship?" "When did you start dating?"

"Those questions are off the table. Please read those notes you just took about privacy if you need a reminder. Our most important purpose is to find a criminal who has threatened innocent citizens and we think he's one of you guys. We're finished here."

She walked away from the podium with as much dignity as she could muster, but her hands were shaking. Questions about the two of them were shouted from the reporters but she was flanked by Tenzin and Korra, Mako leading and the metalbenders behind her.

 _What have I done?_ she wondered.


	26. Bent and Broken

Kya was waiting to meet Lin at a quiet back table at Kwong's Cuisine for dinner. After the press conference, Lin warned her by phone that the press had hardly listened to her plea for privacy. She chose Kwong's because it was expensive and exclusive, to keep the reporters and their questions at bay.

Kya didn't know what to make of all of it. She'd been open about herself her whole life, but, to a certain extent, having been overshadowed by her father had protected her from too much scrutiny. But thinking about it, it was mostly the other women she'd known who had wanted things to be kept quiet. She would have been ready to say anything to anyone, but never had the opportunity.

Lin was a little late, which wasn't unusual. She had some tea, and took the time to think about what was to come. Lin was so private anyway, never mind talking about matters so personal. This had to be very, very hard on her. But she was so proud of her, too. She was so brave. It was very sexy.

Not just sexy. Lin had done this for both of them, to free herself and Kya from the need to hide. She had rendered any scandal-seekers powerless with five words… "Yes, we're seeing each other." It was possible, she thought, that if they could stay together in these first rough weeks of press coverage and exposure, that maybe other women and men in Republic City would be less afraid. That was something worthy.

Lin appeared at her side, catching her lost in her thoughts. She rose to kiss her, and they sat together.

"Sorry I'm late, darling. There's so much paperwork… I've fallen behind."

"It's all right, love. I'm just thinking about you. Always a pleasant pastime."

"Are you all right? Nobody's been bothering you?"

"No, no. Kwong's keeps their customers very happy."

"This is going to be rough for a while."

"I know. It's not something I'm used to. We can't just use our bending to get things away from us, and we can't run away. We'll have to cope with it."

Lin took her hand. "It's worth it. You're worth it."

"What about Lee? This was supposed to lure him out. Do you think it will work?"

"Honestly, I'm a little surprised he wasn't at the press conference. I can't put a face to the name yet, but I thought calling it would be a sure thing. Maybe he hasn't made it back to Republic City yet, if he's been chasing us. Or maybe he gave up after all."

"I wouldn't bet on that, Lin."

"No, me neither. It's wishful thinking."

"Maybe the saving grace of all this publicity will be that he'll stay away, at least for a while longer."

"It's possible. Best not to let down our guard."

* * *

After dinner, they walked home together, slowly, breathing the sweet spring air. They held hands, which felt good, but strange.

They were talking about the future. Places they'd go, like the Kyoshi Island women's club. Nuying's orchestra had formed and were going to do some new numbers, and they were eager to see their friends. They talked about Katara, and whether she'd be willing to move back to Republic City…and what to do if she didn't. They talked about family, Tenzin and Bumi, and the airbender kids. Kya still wanted to find out if Rohan was really a waterbender. They talked about children of their own, whether either of them wanted a family.

There was so much to talk about. Those silent hours alone on the sea were a fond memory, but now, back in the bustle of Republic City, there were plans to be made. They were full of hope.

Back to Lin's building, in and up the elevator. Kya used her shining brass key to open the door, and they went in. Kya, as always, went first to the balcony overlooking the city and the bay. Lin went over to the sofa, and sat down. She was about to lean back when she noticed a thick envelope with blocky handwriting on the table in front of her.

"Kya!" she said sharply.

She turned, and saw Lee with his arm bent around Kya's throat, a blue flame jetting from his index finger, threatening to burn her face. He had his back to the balcony… he'd been hiding there in the dark.

"You whore!" Lee screamed at her. "I loved you! I adored you! I was the most devoted servant! Years! I followed you for years, unworthy to even touch you! And you and this… evil bitch! You kissed her! She was naked! Spirits know what else you did!"

He was filthy and disheveled, his cheeks hollow and his eyes dark. A new beard adorned his face.

"Don't hurt her," she said, through gritted teeth.

"She's bewitched you! She's made you crazy! All those lies about me! But I can break the spell! I can free you! When she's gone, her power will be broken! You'll be my queen!"

Lin instantly dropped into a horse stance, ready to whip stone from the walls across the room at him, when Kya hooked a foot behind his, and knocked him down onto the floor. She yanked water from a nearby vase full of flowers, and suddenly razor-sharp shards of ice were surrounding his face.

He rolled, and a jet of flame set the curtains to the glass balcony door alight. Kya jumped back, the ice following her, instantly water again, and she moved to put out the fire. He was on his feet. Lin thrust upward, and the floor beneath his feet bulged, knocking him off balance. He shot a blast of blue flame toward them, but the force of the blast and his unstable feet knocked him backward. He tumbled over the railing of the balcony. Lin shot a metal cable from the back of her uniform out and down, but she could not see him, and missed. He hit the pavement.

Kya put the flames out on the curtains. Lin went to the railing and looked down, pale. Lee's broken body lay across the curb.

* * *

All the proper reports were filed. A reporter from the _Weekly News_ identified the body as Lee's.

Lin opened the envelope alone in her office afterward. It was a string of photos of Kya and herself, in the bedroom of the Fire Lord's summer home. They were half dressed, embracing, kissing. She was embarrassed and horrified. She would have to decide how to find the negatives and destroy them; it might be against the law of the Republic to destroy such evidence, but Lin's law would prevail in this instance. The examination of his home would come later, and she would oversee the darkroom herself.

No death was pleasant. She wrestled with the emotions that always came after things like this. This was absolutely justified, but still, a life had been lost. Kya had comforted her in the first few moments, even though she was the one who'd been attacked.

But they were free. All that long, drawn-out worry ended in a single, sudden, violent outburst. Now, there was only the press to deal with, and what was that? An annoyance. An opportunity. An opportunity to show them and the world that love was free to do as it wanted. An energy that took whatever form it could. An opportunity to bring their sisters… and brothers… out of the shadows.


	27. Time to Go

Another couple of weeks, and it was time to get back to the South Pole. Kya had patients to attend to, and her mother. It was time to have that hard discussion with her about what to do next. She would ask whether she might like coming back to Republic City, or would she want to stay? Kya knew she would do what she had to.

The weeks had passed like time in a dream. Long hours seemed brief, and they reveled in being alone, and yet also being together with others around, full of hope for the future and enjoying the company of friends. The press had been absolutely obnoxious; paparazzi buzzed like flies around Lin’s apartment. Fortunately they escaped again, this time to Asami’s estate. Once Kya was gone, things would probably settle down again.

Lin considered moving out. Twice now her place had been invaded; even if locks were changed, she’d never feel quite secure there again. And anyway, maybe it was time to find a home with a garden, perhaps, and an extra room for Katara, were she to come and stay with them. A little more space to house her art collection. Even a studio where she might make some art of her own, someday.

She’d had a discussion with Mako, too. With no shortage of awkwardness, she thanked him for all his help. She asked him, point-blank, what he thought about being chief, and he was surprisingly sanguine about it. He told her about his realization as he’d sat in her chair, that it was a great responsibility; but that if she thought he was capable of it, he’d do his best not to disappoint her. She assured him there was a great deal of time to think about it. She wouldn’t be retiring right away anyway, but a few more vacations were going to be scheduled.

Yesterday had been a day of teary goodbyes. Tenzin hosted a party, and many friends, old and new, were there to see Kya off again. As Kya had said, they’d lost some friends with the revelation of their relationship, but the ones who mattered remained. Asami and Korra were particularly grateful for a chance to see them together one more time: since the press conference, they’d felt more comfortable being more open in public themselves.

Today, with the tide, Kya was leaving. Lin’s stomach was in knots again. They were at the waterfront.

“It’s almost time, dear,” she said.

“I know, my love,” Kya replied. “You are my love. We won’t be apart for long, and I’ll never really leave you.”

“We’ll never really be apart.” She put a hand over her heart. “I’ll keep you here.”

The sunlight was bright on the water. The sky was blue with light high clouds. Now was the time.

“I have something for you,” Lin said.

“Lin,” Kya said, her eyes filling with tears, “you didn’t need to.”

“I did,” she protested. “This, I had to get you.”

Kya couldn’t respond. Her throat was tight, trying not to cry again.

Lin took her by the hand and led her to the docks. But instead of taking her to the ship bound for the South Pole, she turned and headed in a different direction.

“What are you doing? The ship’s the other way,” Kya said, confused.

When they got there, Kya gasped, and burst into tears.

“Lin! Spirits! How is this possible?”

“I’ve got a few friends,” Lin said.

Tied to the dock was a new sloop, a little larger than the one she’d lost. It was Southern Water Tribe design, but new, fitted with bright new sails, new ropes, brightly polished hardware, and fresh paint; it boasted a motor (for emergencies), a radio, and a double-wide bunk.

Kya boarded the boat, touching every surface as though trying to convince herself it was real. She stood by the rudder, imagining herself sailing; her eyes closed and a breeze lifted her silver hair. She was extraordinary, Lin thought.

Lin followed aboard, and Kya held her close. “This is too much,” she said.

“This is nothing. Compared to what you mean to me? No. This is nothing. I would give you the world and more. You’ve given me everything.”

“How can I sail away now?” Kya said, weeping. “How can I go? This is too hard!”

“Don’t cry, darling, don’t cry. Here, let me…” she kissed away Kya’s tears. “Remember that real vacation we talked about? That starts now.”

She beamed, and looked into Kya’s eyes, lovingly. “I’m coming with you.”


End file.
